My Vacation in 1977
by LilBlue-Hedggie
Summary: AUSlash Forced to vacation in 1977, Harry stubbornly refuses to befriend any of the students in fear of changing the future. 'Since you claim that I’m so unlikable Lily, I bet that I can get Harry to be friends with me before you do.'You're on Potter.'
1. Give a Savior a Break

LBH: I shouldn't, but I am! I admit I have a little obsession with time travel stories. And I've always wanted to write a Harry Potter time travel story, even though I have another story in progress. So here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I could write something like that and get paid for it, I wouldn't be writing her on fanfiction. **

**WARNING: Slash, Time travel, bad spelling /grammar, AU from OotP. (Because Sirius is NOT dead!!!! Nor is Dumbledore, I don't care if you don't like him, I do.) **

**/----------------------------------/**

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter One:_ Give a Savior a Break

Harry Potter had done a great many things in his short life. He had become the only survivor of the killing curse and gained the title of the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated a mountain troll, the youngest seeker in a century, encountered Voldemort more times than he would have liked and lived, used a time turned to rescue his convict godfather, been deemed worthy to ride a hippogriff, discovered he was a parseltongue, ventured into the Chamber of Secrets, defeated a Basilisk, got bitten by said Basilisk and lived, defeated Tom Riddle's diary bound memory, used a time turner, experienced the "privilege" of having a house elf "save" his life, blew up his Aunt Marge, accidentally set a snake on his cousin Dudley, the youngest competitor in the TriWizard Tournament, youngest competitor to _win_ the TriWizard Tournament, lived through Voldemort's rebirth, saved the Philosopher's Stone, learnt to repel the Imperious Curse, gone through training with Mad Eye Moody and _lived_, gone through training with Albus Dumbledore and stayed _sane _(Though he did have a rather peculiar obsession with lemon drops now…), cleared his godfather's name, successfully survived learning occlumency from Snape, helped the Weasley Twins create Weasley Wizard Wheezes, kept his temper even enough to survive Hermione and Ron's arguments (They WILL become a couple and I WILL win those 20 galleons Draco!), became an animagus, with the help of Dumbledore made the Malfoy family see the light, became friend's with Draco Malfoy, freed a house elf, defeated Voldemort in the summer before his seventh year, gained an Order of Merlin First Class, and was thus named the Wizarding World's Savior.

And of all the things he had done throughout his seventeen year old life, Harry had never once taken a vacation.

And he for one thought he deserved a break. Just a little one, like oh say…A year long vacation to somewhere far…far…away.

It's not like the Wizarding world was completely helpless, they still had Albus and the Order. But the public along with the Ministry continued to hassle him. It was always "Oh Harry could you please recapture the Death Eaters for us?" This was reasonable, but when it became "Oh great Harry Potter, rescue my kitty from a tree!" That's where he drew the line.

The Ministry had gotten far too reliant on other people to save the day. A good long vacation was exactly what everyone needed. It would give Harry some relaxation time, and the rest of the world could learn to take care of itself. Harry decided a stereotypical vacation would suffice. He could see it now, sitting in a beach chair on golden sand with crystal clear waves and a light cooling breeze.

Unfortunately, Albus thought that this sort of thing was incredibly boring so he scheduled Harry and trip twenty years in the past. And he couldn't even say no! Just as he was about to leave for his tropical paradise (Seventh year of Hogwarts be damned!) Albus had the gall to jump him, explaining for a few minutes how time traveling was the way to go and that he had already made the proper precautions and arrangements for him, then Albus, the sneaky bastard that he was, threw a chain of flowers that would act as a port key to the past over his head.

And this was how Harry Potter, now temporarily renamed Harry Lionheart, found himself being announced to the Hogwart's population of 1977.

The Albus Dumbledore of 1977 was just as cunning and as strange as the one in the future, he knew exactly why Harry was here and who he was and he would know until he left at the end of the year. From then on the memories would be blocked until the day came when Voldemort was defeated.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and stood after the first years had finished their sorting.

"It is my extreme pleasure to announce that a new face will be joining our seventh years. He has already been sorted into Gryffindor, so please give a warm welcome to Mr. Harry Lionheart." Dumbledore gestured with his hand for Harry to step foreword from his place hidden in the shadows.

Harry walked steadily to the Gryffindor table. While passing the head table he gave directed a minor glare to Dumbledore, whose eyes only twinkled. He sighed as he sat down at the far end of the table, keeping to himself. Sirius had told him plenty of stories of his seventh year and he liked none of them. Apparently, because it was their final year the Marauders were trying to give their last hurrah before they left, by causing an impossible amount of pranks. This was also the year his mother and father started dating, though this didn't happen until mid year. On normal circumstances he would have been thrilled to meet his parents, but if he met them, then he'd meet Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were bound to remember him in the future if he became too close to their group. Besides, it would seem suspicious if he just disappeared after the year's end. He was perfectly content to slack off this year and watch the show. At least this way it would _feel_ like he actually met them.

With this is mind he helped himself to a decent serving of mashed potatoes. He'd lived through worse things he could live through this.

James Potter inspected the new student with delight. It was not everyday that Hogwarts got new students like this, and during his final year too! How lucky was he?! If he had been in any other house he would have paid no notice but he was in Gryffindor, and how could he not be with a last name like that? Lionheart, Lion Heart, he was perfect for Gryffindor!

Beside him Sirius whistled, "Well isn't he cute?"

And James had to agree. Although not incredibly tall, he was a decent height, with nimble hands and feet and a slender waist, seemingly wind tussled chin length hair curled at the ends to frame his peach colored face, cute pink lips were currently frowning, and his eyes were almond shaped with small oval wire framed spectacles placed on his nose. What James admired most though were his eyes, a vivid forest green that could have given Lily and run for her money. Of course he was bias, but that's just the way it was.

James smirked, "What? You like him Padfoot?"

Sirius returned the smirk with a coy smile, "Maybe."

"Oh, don't tell Remy, he might get jealous."

Beside him Remus snorted, "I wouldn't lower myself to his league."

Sirius pouted, "Oh Remy you wound me!" Clasping a hand over his heart Sirius pretended be in pain then proceeded to knock his head against the table in an imitation of death. Peter took this time to flick mashed potatoes into his hair. Sirius sat up and brought his hands to his head.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"For knocking the gravy onto my plate." Peter motioned to his ruined food.

"What is this, pick on Padfoot day?"

"Never my dearest friend," James through and arm around Sirius' shoulders, "It can't be picking on Padfoot day because it is _always_ picking on Padfoot day! So really, it's picking on Padfoot Year."

Sirius pouted again but then looked down the table to the new student. He seemed bored, his eyes half lidded, like he wasn't paying attention at all. Was Hogwarts that boring to him? Well, they'd just have to change that! He was about to go over to greet him when a red haired girl beat him to it.

Lily Evans, a pretty emerald eyed red head whose wavy hair fell to her mid back where the ends curled gently walked over to the new student with a smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Lily Evans, current Head Girl and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts." Lily held out her hand for him to shake.

Harry looked at the hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. "…Harry Lionheart."

"Would you care to join my friends for dinner? We could show you around Hogwarts."

"I'd rather not, thank you though."

"Are-are you sure? I mean it's your first night here, you don't want to be alone do you?"

"I'm quite sure. And I've already been given a tour of Hogwarts by the Headmaster. Good night Miss Evans."

Standing up abruptly, Harry made his way out of the Great Hall.

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts Harry sighed. He knew he was a bit cold with his mother just now but he couldn't get attached and she couldn't remember him under any circumstances. A part of his mind said he should take the chance to talk to his parents but he was here for vacation, and getting involved in the entire time stream was stressful, and that was the last thing he wanted on his vacation. So Harry assured himself that he was going to relax as much as possible while here, he had to, this could be the last vacation he might have in a while!

Sirius smirked at Lily's shocked face, "He must not like you Lily."

Lily turned to Sirius with a glare on her face, "He'll like me better than you! After all, nothings worse than Potter than his sidekick Black."

"Hey, I resent that! I'm dashing, intelligent, and have wonderful sex appeal!"

Lily snorted, and looked at the silent James. It was uncharacteristic of him to say nothing in Lily's presence. James had a look of deep thought on his face. He than snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

"Got what Potter? A brain now?"

"No, a way to show you that I'm not all that bad, then you'll be dying to go out with me!"

"The only dying I'll do is if you ever reproduce, I'll kill myself."

James stood up with a smile.

"Then I propose a bet!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What sort of bet?"

"Since you claim that I'm so unlikable, I bet that I can get Harry to be friends with me before you do. If I win, then you have to go on a date with me!"

"And if you lose, you never ask me out again."

James looked hesitant but soon nodded. "Agreed then?" He held out his hand.

Lily grabbed his hand and shook it, "Agreed."

Down in the Hogwarts Dungeons Harry sneezed suddenly and shook. Someone was talking about him. He had a feeling this whole "Avoiding his Parents Younger Selves" thing was going to be a lot harder than it seemed…

/---------------------/

LBH: Wow, my story took an unexpected turn that even _I_ didn't know about! And if I do Slash, does anyone have any preference pairings? I have an idea about what pairings I want to do but I'm not completely sure about them.

R/R


	2. Three Man Race

LBH: …This is my THIRD attempt to write this chapter. Let us hope I am more successful this time...

Warning and Disclaimer from previous chapter apply.

/----------------------------/

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Two_: Three Man Race

Harry Potter had a dilemma. Now this wasn't uncommon for Harry Potter, dilemmas seemed to go out of their way to fall before him. But this was a _really_ challenging dilemma. On his first day of class with his parents he slept in later than he normally would, it was his vacation after all. So when he arrived at class (Before the bell, mind you) he was left with three seating options, none of which appealed to him.

There was seat one, next to the Marauders and more specifically James.

There was seat two next to Lily and her friends.

Then there was seat three, next to Severus Snape. Curse Dumbledore and his pension for assigning Gryffindor classes with Slytherin!

On one hand he could sit next to his parents from Gryffindor, ignore them completely and gruelingly bear through Transfiguration trying to withhold his temptation to talk to them, and perhaps quite incidentally reveal the future, causing a paradox and the end of the world as we know it!

On the other, he could sit with the Slytherins. Who would no doubt be suspicious as to why he chose to sit with them. They'd question and they'd torment until he buckled under pressure. Not to mention the whole of Gryffindor would believe him a traitor…

It was then that Harry had a revelation, a light in the darkness so to say. He could sit by the Slytherins and his Gryffindor father would be so disgusted with him that he'd leave him alone. Because he just _knew_ that those seats were left open on purpose. His parents wouldn't both be looking at him with their sweetest faces otherwise. Smirking evilly, he looked his father in the eye and walked to sit next to Severus Snape. Oh his father was going to hate him, but he'd been a parentless his whole life. It was only fair that James and Lily get a chance to know the _wonders_ of parenting a teenage child before he left.

So with much shock from the Gryffindors, he made himself comfortable next to one of his future greatest enemies. Not that he'd talk to Snape, no; he'd never go so far as to commune with the man.

The black eyed teen observed Harry critically. When he met Harry's eye there was the mental question of why exactly someone from the house of lions would willingly sit next to him. Harry motioned inconspicuously to the disheartened faces of his parents. Nodding in understanding Snape turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

Well now that he and Snape had some sort of truce, this day was certainly looking up.

Sighing contently Harry pulled out a quill and parchment as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room to begin the lesson.

Despite Transfiguration being his favorite class, James Potter was depressed. Not only had Harry refused to sit next to him or Lily for that matter, he had instead chosen Snape! The boy obviously knew what he was doing or else he wouldn't have looked at James and smirked. Normally he would have counted the boy off as an honorary Slytherin but he just knew that Harry only did that to annoy him. Well, if he did that in hopes of driving James Potter away he is sadly mistaken!

Lily found it especially odd that Snape didn't protest to his new seatmate. Normally the Slytherin boy would be throwing a hissy fit right about now. And all the other Slytherins didn't seem to mind strangely enough. It was then that she caught the motions Harry made towards her and Potter. So he only did it to get away from us, and the Slytherins understand that…Well Harry Lionheart seems like a very intriguing person.

As transfiguration ended and the students filed out of the room muttering darkly about their newly assigned essay, Harry stayed towards the back. When Snape passed by tapped the boy's shoulder. The Slytherin turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks."

"Even though you're a Gryffindor you have the right mind set to stay away from Potter and Evans, those two are nothing but trouble, especially Potter." Snape snarled the last part out harshly.

Nodding Harry turned to head to his next class, Charms.

Severus Snape had mixed feelings about the new student at Hogwarts. Though he was of the house of lion he didn't seem exactly like them, like a wolf in sheep's clothing almost. Keeping tabs on the boy was sure to be useful for future information. It wouldn't due to have an unknown enemy, now would it?

Charms went in much the same fashion; he didn't draw attention to himself and pretended that his parents didn't exist. But there was something that didn't sit well with him this lesson. He hadn't taken note of it before but Peter Pettigrew was sitting ten seats away. Well this was something he certainly hadn't thought about. In his haste to avoid James and Lily he had completely forgotten the little rat. Then again I suppose that was something Peter was good at; he couldn't have sneaked off to Voldemort if he was the center of attention. But looking at the boy now he desperately tried to remind himself that this _wasn't_ his Wormtail, this Wormtail was still loyal, if not a little…Mousy for lack of better terms, pardon the pun.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry reached into a hidden pocket in his school bag, feeling around until his hand retreated, bringing a little purple cloth sack with it. Untying the little leather strap that kept the bag closed he took out a little yellow ball and popped it into his mouth. He could see why Albus loved these things so much.

"Is he…Is he eating a lemon drop?"

"No, I think they're called Sherbert Lemons."

"You mean Sherbet lemons."

"No, they're two different things. Lemon drops have little sugary things on the outside and are more round while sherbet lemons are more oval and like hard candy with little rectangular patterns on the sides."

James, Remus, and Peter stared at Sirius with blank faces simultaneously. "And how is it," James began, "That you know so much about lemon candy?"

Sirius shrugged and grinned," Lemons you know. It's all about lemons."

"What do you—Oh you DOG Sirius! Even turning candy into a perversion!" James grinned, equally amused.

Remus just wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Thanks, now I'll never be able to look at the Headmaster with an even face."

"Glad to be of service Moony old pal!"

Harry listened in on their conversation by channeling a small amount of magic into his ear. He'd learnt the trick from Albus, how else would that old man always know everything without ever leaving his office? Of course there was a rather obvious side effect, the more magic you used the pointier your ears got, like an elves'. No one ever suspected Dumbledore because he always had his ears covered by a ridiculous hat of some sort, or the very tips of his eats were covered by his long gray hair.

Happily munching on his lemon candy he turned his listening attention to the Slytherins. They seemed to be gossiping…How interesting. Almost having been put in Slytherin himself and eventually coming to a small friendship with Draco, the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, Harry had a good idea of how their systems worked. And Slytherins did not gossip, they schemed, plotted, manipulated, but never did they gossip. Well…They didn't call it _gossip_ per say but more of…An information system for keeping tabs on the rest of the student body. But if you wanted Harry's blunt opinion, it was gossip. They just denied it.

"And the reason the new boy was sitting next to you Severus because…?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, giving his dark haired housemate a pointed look.

"It appeared the he wanted to escape Potter and Evans. From what I've heard through the grapevines, the two have made a bet over which one of them can become his friend first. Apparently, Potter thinks doing this will help him gain Evan's favor and Evan thinks she can finally put an end to Potter's harassment."

"Really? Well that is certainly inter—"

Harry stopped listening after the mention of the bet. His parents…His PARENTS of all people were betting on him. So really neither one of them had any true interest in becoming friends, it was only for beneficial gain. Taking another lemon drop from the bag, Harry tossed it up and down casually. Well then…If they wanted to be _friends_ then he'd show them how _friendly_ Harry James Potter can be. Smirking nastily he eyed the two teens that would some day become his parents. If they wanted to play, they would play. Catching the lemon drop deftly he clenched his hand around the candy before turning his palm open to face the ground, in doing so releasing the sparkling powder that once was a lemon drop. Let games begin.

Sirius whistled, Lionheart sure looked angry. He turned around and shook James' shoulder.

"Jamsie old boy, I have the sneaking suspicion that this bet of yours is going to end in pain and suffering."

The tall boy turned around with a smile on his face. "Nonsense Sirius! Everything will go fine, he seems like an amiable sort of person and he has a sense of humor apparently. What could go wrong?"

Sirius watched as Harry turned the lemon drop into powder.

"If you say so James."

Normally Sirius would be deeply concerned if a potentially dangerous person was to come in contact with his friends. They were the closest thing to a real family he had, his biological family not included. But…This seemed far more entertaining! Pride would be wounded, nails would be broken, hair pulled, and feelings hurt and when it was all done Sirius Black would be there to gather the black mail…And the cute little new student of course. He may not officially be in this betting but he would most assuredly win the prize. Leaning back comfortably in his chair he positioned himself perfectly for his newly founded habit of Harry Watching.

Lily glanced through her summer homework, humming to herself. This year was turning out better already. Although she was not terribly fond of the new student, he was rude to her first after all, she would accomplish this bet and Potter would finally be out of her hair. The green eyed boy didn't seem the type to make friends easily. Nor did he seem the type to actually want friends in the first place. James didn't specify what type of friends that they needed to be, just that you had to be a friend. This would be the best year ever.

A few days later, Harry had happily situated himself under a tree next to the Great Lake. It was still warm out and he had finished all his assignments so he could feel at ease about spending all this free time without the stress of knowing you still had a five foot long essay to write when you went back inside.

He dressed casually in a long sleeved white shirt under a forest green T-shirt. Baggy tan cargo pants fell just above his knees, clearly revealing the plain sneakers that adorned his feet. They were muggle clothes, but they were comfortable and suited his now casual life style well.

Harry glanced down at the book resting in his lap. Biting his bottom lip in concentration he carefully positioned his hands before smiling brightly as he held up a small folded piece of paper. In his hands was a white paper crane neatly creased and painstakingly made. Harry had never had a true _healthy_ hobby. Sure flying was a wonderful hobby but it was considered very dangerous and as much as he loved it he wanted a hobby that wouldn't threaten his life on a daily basis, thus, origami. It was safe, relaxing, and it wasn't often Harry got in touch with his artistic side.

Harry smiled proudly at his little paper creation. It seemed to have taken forever to learn the steps, let alone do it properly. But after much practice and loads of ruined origami paper, Harry had a delicate paper bird resting in his palms. That was…Until it was snatched away by another pair of hands. Looking up he came eye to eye with his father.

"What _is_ this thing?"

"A paper crane." Harry answered with a blank face, while inside he was raging. He worked hard on his crane!

"What's the use in that? Say, can you fly?"

"Yes." Harry answered through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful! Say, would you like come flying with me and my friends? I assure you that it will be ten times better than a silly paper bird." James said grinning as he tossed the crane back to Harry.

"Not particularly."

"Aww come on! Who wants to sit around folding paper all day?"

"I do!"

"No you don't, you only think you do." Grabbing Harry's hand, he dragged the boy up from the ground and proceeded to walked towards the pitch, dragging Harry all the way.

Ripping his arm from James' grip, Harry stepped back while glaring angrily at his father.

"No, I don't want to go with you. And origami is not _silly_, it's _relaxing_. And even if I _did_ want to go flying I wouldn't go with _YOU!_" Bringing the paper crane up to his lips, Harry concentrated the magic into his breathe and blew out angrily. This caused the crane to come to life and simultaneously set it aflame. The now animate crane flew towards James and immediately began attacking his hair.

"Ack! Not the hair! Not the hair!" The taller boy batted furiously at the crane, completely forgetting about the reflexes and Quidditch skills that he bragged so much about.

Harry hurriedly grabbed his messenger bag and flung it over his shoulder and ran off as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be around for his father's backlash, although he did feel somewhat badly about setting his own father on fire… But he was asking for it! Who honestly went around with such an arrogant attitude?! …Okay, wrong question to ask, poor Draco would be highly offended. It as a good thing the blonde wasn't here then, if Harry had tried to light _his_ hair on fire, Draco would have screamed and whined so much that Harry's eardrums would burst. Shaking his head clear of those thought he continued back to the castle, he might as well blow something up while he was angry…

Sirius laughed madly as he watched his best friend dance around frantically while trying to ward off a flaming paper bird. He had seen the entire seen from a few trees away. (Of course he had taken pictures; he wouldn't give up on this opportunity. Of course there were a few pictures of Harry in there too, he looked even cuter when he was angry!) Okay maybe he and James were arrogant bastards but that was just too funny! It was just as funny as when Lily rejected James for the first time. He watched as James gathered his senses and shot a stream of water at the flaming bird. Hiding behind the tree again he smiled as James stalked past with an angry expression on his face and the tips of his hair singed. This was fun!

Lily watched in amusement as a very angry James Potter passed by, he was literally on fire. Remus, who also happened to be passing by looked at his friend in alarm.

"James! You're on fire!"

"What do you want Remus?!"

"No I mean, seriously, you're on FIRE!"

"What?! I thought I got all of it! Put it out!"

Remus waved his wand and a bucket of water was conjured above James' head, thus putting out the fire. James snorted as his damp hair fell over his glasses. "Well isn't this just bloody brilliant?!"

"It's better than brilliant! Tell me who set you on fire so I can congratulate them properly!" Lily chimed in happily. Her smile widened at James' further irritation.

"Lionheart! This was his entire fault! Sheesh, it was just a little paper crane! What is wrong with that kid?! Flying is way better than some little piece of paper! If it wasn't for this damn bet I'd—"

"You'd what Potter?"

James looked up to see Harry leaning lazily against the nearby wall with a smile he likened to a cat who had just caught the canary.

"I'd…I'd…Arrg! Damn you!"

Harry sighed happily, when he realized that he'd left his origami instruction book back by the tree he had circled behind James, passed the still laughing Sirius, grabbed his book and made it back to the entrance hall at the same time as James. At first he thought he would just avoid the situation but he just couldn't resist piping in!

Harry stuck out his tongue in response, childish, he knew but he had a right to be childish! He defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of the age, he deserved benefits. Turning around, he walked off with a new found bounce in his step.

James glared hatefully at the boy's back. If it wasn't for the bet he would have hexed the boy to Neptune and back! What had he done to deserve that?!

Lily grinned happily, "Well it seems that I'm in the lead Potter. See you around!" Turning quickly Lily walked down the hall to the library, she hadn't even done anything yet and she was positive that Harry liked her better already!

James wallowed in his anger for another minute or so before turning to the silent Remus with a dejected look on his face.

"I tried Remus, I really did but he just completely blew me off!"

"Were you nice?" The werewolf asked.

"Of course!"

"Then I'm assuming you were arrogant."

"I was not!"

Remus gave James a pointed look.

"Okay maybe I was a little."

"So what have we learned?" Remus crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Not to be arrogant and make a good first impression?"

"Good. Now if you really want Lionheart to like you, be friendly, not arrogant. And don't insult his pastimes. Not everyone is as Quidditch obsessed as you."

"But he does fly! He told me so!"

"Brilliant, now all you have to do is get him to speak civilly to you and you're on your way to a date with Lily Evans."

"Right!" James turned and walked towards Gryffindor tower with newfound confidence. It didn't matter that he and Harry didn't get along on their first meeting; the boy would surely see it his way and come to apologize eventually.

Remus sighed as he watched James' shoulders straighten with pride. Why did he have the feeling that all his advice went in one ear and out the other?

/-----------------------/

LBH: FINALLY! It's done. I've been sick for a while so this has been difficult. It's hard to find humor in life when you're coughing up mucus…And let me tell you it does not taste pleasant.

R/R


	3. Something About Harry

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Three_: Something About Harry…

Lily didn't quite know when it happened, nor did she ever expect it to happen. First impressions really defined a person for her. It was one of her personal flaws. Her first impression of James Potter was that he was a mean spoiled brat, so forever in her mind he stayed a spoiled brat. Severus Snape seemed misunderstood when she first met him, so she continually tried to understand him and be kind to him, even if he did insult and belittle her on a daily basis. So that was why she was completely baffled as to why she held a small fondness for Harry Lionheart. Her first impression of him was less than desirable, he was distant and rude, and not what she looked for in a friend. But as she watched him throughout the first few weeks of school her image of him changed.

He was standoffish and had no friends but everyone, no matter if it was a first year Hufflepuff or a seventh year Slytherin, could say something nice about him.

The Hufflepuffs found him charming and kind, the first years often followed him like ducklings after their mother and Harry never stopped them. He directed them if they were lost, helped with their homework, every first year adored him.

The Ravenclaws were more interested in his background, how he knew the most obscure and obtuse facts and could make a persuasive argument with the wittiest Ravens in the house. They respected him and would often gather with him in the library, reading any and all books that caught their fancy.

Gryffindor liked him for obvious reasons; he was of their house and was brave and stood up for what he believed in. He knew when to take a joke and wasn't strict with the rules like Ravenclaw or afraid to break the rules like Hufflepuff and he didn't bully or take advantage of the younger years. Though they were disappointed about his fair treatment of the Slytherins, he didn't fight with them and gave the serpents their space. He also kept some of the more foolhardy Gryffindors from being baited by the Slytherins.

And Slytherin, as much as they loathe admitting it, respected his overall cunning and ambition. Even though his apparent ambition was to avoid as many people as possible and laze about the rest of his school days. There was a silent truce between the seventh year Slytherins and Harry and that was enough in her mind to say that the house of snakes in some way or form considered Harry one of them, even if it was only a little.

Overall Lily decided it would be so much easier if Harry turned out to be the aloof bastard he was when they first met. Damn her luck to hell.

Now was one of the few times Harry was alone, he escaped the trailing Hufflepuffs and any other students that enjoyed tailing him to sit near the Great Lake. He didn't read, didn't do his usual origami, or homework, but just…sat staring out at the lake. Taking a deep breath Lily figured now would be as good of a time as ever to approach him. After the whole incident with James she had tried to talk to him again. Much to her aggravation she could never find him, he would disappear after class ended and she would never be able to find him again. Well now she had her chance.

"Hello Harry."

The black haired boy turned on eye on her and kept the other closed. He didn't say anything but she got the message, 'What do you want?'

"Well I was thinking that we could get to know each other."

Another silent message, 'Why?'

"Well you're new and everything so I thought—"

"No."

"What? But why?" Lily fumed; this was the second time she had been rejected. She faintly thought in the back of her mind this must be what Potter feels likes every time she denied him. Lily mentally scowled, that was completely different. She had a valid reason to hate him, he was spoilt, annoying, talked far too much, and was an overall prat. But Harry didn't have a reason to ignore her, so why was he? Was she not good enough for him or something?!

Harry gave her a cool look, "I'll give you another chance, _why_ do you want to talk to me?"

"You're new!" She was about to continue but he stood suddenly.

"Well," he pulled a worn messenger bag over his shoulder, "There in lies the problem. Do you want to talk with _me_ or just the friendless new kid?" He paused and turned his forest eyes to her when she didn't respond, "Ah, that's what I thought. When you actually bother to get to know _me_, I'll respond civilly to you. I have better things to do than to talk with someone so shallow that only feels she needs to talk to me out of obligation or perhaps…A bet? Good day Ms. Evans." With a quick turn the dark haired boy made his way to the castle.

Lily stared after him absently, still thinking over what he said. As much as she hated to admit that she was in the wrong, the red head knew he was right. Why would he want to make friends with someone who only wanted to get to know him out of responsibility? She felt even worse when he mentioned the bet between her and Potter. He knew she was just using him to get rid of the bratty Marauder so of course he wouldn't want to be friends with her let alone be near her. She was just as bad as Potter, using other girls and then throwing them away. She knew she would feel hurt if she were in his shoes. But she still had a chance to make things up to him, this time she'd get to know _him_. I mean really, really get to know him; she'd be just the kind of friend he needed. Not some superficial fake who only cared about status and the like. Squaring her shoulders Lily stood she would be a true friend this time, she vowed it.

Walking back to castle Harry looked disappointedly back at his mother. He'd really expected more from the people who would become his parents. He knew he had to stay away from them lest he let his feeling overwhelm him and blurt the truth. But he really hoped that they liked him for _him_. Not the new kid, or the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Savior, but Harry. He dimly wondered what it would have been like if they had survived that attack with him, would they still love him? Would they hate him because he was a parseltongue? Or would they become as bad as the Dursley's and care only for fame and money? He shook his head, it was best not to think of these things, he would only be here for the school year, nothing more.

Sirius Black was currently a very happy fellow. Humming merrily he looked through his photo album. He'd started it in his first year when he'd met James, Remus, and Peter. Coming from a family like his he wanted to remember every good time he could. There were pictures of the Marauders, the Hogwarts staff, all of their pranks, that one time Lily had slapped James, and many other things. He paused to look at one of his newly added pictures; Harry was sitting in their Charms class chewing absently on the end of his quill while Flitwick lectured on Charms theory. He looked extremely bored and his eyes were half lidded. Sirius traced Harry's face, he was just so cute!

He didn't quite know why he'd taken Harry's picture; he'd never taken any pictures of other people that he'd fancied. He didn't even have his first date's picture! He found the boy to be kind and witty, that's how he would describe Harry. James was his best friend, but it was just so damn funny to see Harry outwit him time after time! He shrugged; he had all year to get to know Harry. He'd let James have his fun and then he could really get to know the boy. Sirius' grin widened, he couldn't wait.

Harry looked on amused; he didn't think he'd ever seen his father so frustrated in all the time that he'd been there.

"What do you _mean _you can't play?! We don't have a second string seeker! You just can't up and quit now!"

"I've told you James! We all thought my arm would better over summer break and it is! But I may completely lose all mobility in my arm if I get hit like that again within the next year! I'm quitting the team and that's final!"

James Potter looked on in dismay as his only seeker left the team. Sure he was a seeker as well but he really belonged as a chaser! They'd won the house cup last year but right as their seeker was catching the snitch a bludger had come up and completely shattered his arm. Shattered bones were easily reparable but it took a while if you wanted instant results, and you were not allowed to but any strain on the arms, then the arm would re-shatter. There was always the charm that removed the bone completely from the body and you could re-grow and new bone with the help of a Skelegrow potion. But since his bone was completely shattered they would have to perform the spell for as many times as there were fractured pieces. Medical wizards and witches found it easier just to repair the bone using magic and wait it out for the bone to heal.

And thus James had a problem.

He was planning on his seeker being well by summer's end. That was not the case as he now knew. He'd seen other people try out for seeker and it was not a pretty sight. He could be seeker but then they'd have to replace a chaser and their whole team dynamics would have to be reshaped.

Damn.

Hearing soft laughter from nearby James looked up to see Harry laughing slightly at his predicament. James pouted.

"Oh, so first you set me on fire and _now_ you laugh at me? You're a cruel sadistic bastard you know that?"

Harry hm'd, "And if I am?"

"Well then," James suddenly smirked, "I seem to recall you said you could fly, let's put that to the test!"

To James' utter delight Harry looked shocked, that was the first time he'd gotten the better of the green eyed boy. Although he was aggravating and acted smug for a whole week after the fire bird incident Harry seemed alright. He was, after all, still his best bet (No pun intended) for a date with Lily.

Physically dragging the smaller boy behind him he made his way to the Quidditch pitch. Letting go of Harry he ran to the equipment shed and brought out his broom and levitated the chest with the rest of the Quidditch supplies behind him.

He handed Harry the broom and waited. Harry just looked at him like he'd started sprouting pixie wings and puss.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Fly."

"What?"

"Fly, you know, like a bird." James linked his thumbs together and flapped his hands making tweeting noises. "Fly away birdie!"

Harry backed away slowly, maybe his father wasn't as sane as he'd come to believe.

"And _why_ do you want me to fly?"

"Because it's a broom and there can't be a broom around without someone flying it."

"…"

"Okay it's because we now have no seeker and we're desperate. You know this so why are you asking?! Fly already!"

"…You don't know how weird that sounds." But Harry relented and mounted the broom. Ug, a granny broom, how was he supposed to fly on this…this…thing?! He could already tell that it was slower than his precious Firebolt. Harry sighed, he'd humor his father.

Taking off Harry looped around the pitch as fast as he could make the broom go, which was a fair deal faster than he thought this broom _could_ go. Quickly loosing what little irritation he held Harry let loose and twirled through the air making dives and swerves. He instantly forgot his father's presence and was content to fly about all afternoon before he heard a high whistling.

Harry flew back to the ground and gracefully landed before handing the broom back to his father.

"Are you satisfied now?"

James' couldn't have smiled wider if he tried. Inside his head he was mentally dancing his heart out. This boy was truly a godsend. He had the perfect build for a seeker and he could fly just as well, if not better than him. He'd never seen his broom fly quite so fast, the cup was in the bag!

"Very! Now if you come this way we can officially sign you up for this year's Quidditch season by telling the rest of the team!"

"Wait, wait, hold on. When did I agree to this?"

"You see? That's the brilliant of my plan! You didn't!" James threw his arms in the air and grinned madly.

"What do you mean I get no say in this?!"

"Because if you _do_ get a say in this I have a gut feeling you'll set my hair alight again. So your privilege for freewill has been revoked."

"What are you? My father?"

…Harry paused. Now that was irony.

"For all purposes right now just call me daddy! Because you are joining the Quidditch Team son!" And with that James dragged Harry back to the school.

Later that night Harry sat in the Room of Requirements. Today was the most awkward day by far. For a split second he'd thought James had figured out that his son from twenty year in the future had come the his seventh year for vacation. After getting over his surprise he dismissed the theory. Not only because of his father's attitude but because even if James did suspect something, time travel was probably the last thing on his mind.

Turning his thoughts away from this afternoon's events and dug through his bag for a small mirror. It was the mirror that Sirius had given him. He wondered if it worked all the way from the past… He supposed it wouldn't hurt to try, he hadn't been given the chance to say goodbye to everyone after all. Draco was going to throw a hissy fit…

"Sirius? You there?" Harry was immensely relieved when he was the face of his godfather instead of a teenager.

"Harry?! Where have you been?!"

"What? Albus didn't tell you?"

Sirius shook his head, "All he said was something about the Bermuda Triangle and black cats."

Harry smiled, "That sounds about right."

"Harry, you wound me! Lying to your own godfather! The shame!"

"Okay so I'm really twenty years in the past, happy?"

"…"

"Sirius?" Harry examined his godfather's face; he looked partially shocked and partially pleased.

"Hold on Harry, be right back." Harry looked questionably at the mirror, even though he couldn't see anything since Sirius' face had left the frame and he couldn't see anything beyond that. He waited for ten minutes before Sirius returned.

"I can't believe I don't remember you! You _were_ the only transfer student we ever had. I just brought out my old photo album and I'll check to see if any pictures of you are in here."

Harry raised an eyebrow; he never knew Sirius' kept a photo album. But then, he supposed someone had to take all those pictures of his parents. "Well that's not surprising. Albus can't possibly cast a strong enough spell over everyone of the student body, especially mind magic. He's old, he does have limits. So I guess he must have used a spell to just make all memories of me hazy. But there's still a chance you could have recognized me before now so I've been keeping my distance. Plus the Marauders are known for trouble, I came here to relax."

Sirius nodded, eyes not focused on the mirror screen but down in his lap, he paused and then paled dramatically. "Harry…I think I just remembered everything…"

"So you do have a picture of me in there?"

"Yes…" Harry frowned; he would have thought Sirius would be more exited about the newly discovered pictures.

"Something wrong Sirius?"

"No! You'll find out eventually. I have to go…Think about things…"

"If you say so…Bye Sirius."

"By Harry, be safe and watch out for perverts."

Before Harry could question that last statement the mirror's surface turned blank and Harry only found his eerie green eyes staring back at him. Harry's frown deepened, Sirius had always encouraged any sort of trickery and could be bit perverse himself, so why would he tell him to watch out for perverts?

Groaning Harry flopped back down on the couch he'd been sitting on. He could just tell things were going to get complicated, sometimes he hated his luck.

/----------------------/

LBH: Finally…And this time I didn't try to type this three times.

R/R


	4. Snuffles

My Vacation in 1977  
_  
__Chapter Four_: Snuffles

Harry didn't know what was worse, their DADA teacher's horribly incorrect lecture, or the fact that his mother kept glancing (Very obviously he might add) in his direction every other minute. She was most certainly NOT Slytherin material to say the least. He had no idea where his Slytherin traits came from, though he suspected his father, per example, the Marauder's Map. Now if that thing wasn't Slytherin ideal logy he didn't know what was. But that was all beside the point; his vacation was in jeopardy all because of James Potter and Lily Evans. James seemed to have found his common interest in Quidditch and his mother was determined to become "Best Friends Forever." Harry was at the point where he probably would of preferred staying in the future to rescue kittens of the world from their fearful tree climbing ventures.

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to their professor, who apparently had no knowledge of the subject at all. Even HE could teach this class, albeit he defeated a dark lord. Even Lockheart seemed to possess godly knowledge in comparison to this poor fellow. What was Albus thinking?

"I'm afraid to say class, but I'll be resigning early due to personal matters. You'll be gaining a new DADA teacher at the feast tonight."

Harry blinked rapidly, maybe his luck was changing. Or maybe Karma had it in for him and they were going to receive an even worse professor. He defeated a Dark Lord! You'd thing he'd have more good luck going for him after that!

"I believe I am correct in saying that your new professor's name is a Mr. White. I'm sorry to say that class is cut early today, no homework."

Funny, Harry thought as he looked absently at his cheering classmates, they don't LOOK sorry...

"Class dismissed."

Thanking whatever deity out there Harry ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Now he would actually have time to put away his books. Their DADA class was right before dinner and one of the farther rooms from Gryffindor tower, most of them were forced to carry their book bags to dinner, thus cramping the space under the table. Placing his bag down on his bed Harry changed from his school uniform to khaki pants and a long sleeved gold shirt covered by a red T-shirt. It was never too late to show some Gryffindor spirit... Putting his back robes over his clothes he made his way back down to the Great Hall. He was faintly curious as to the identity of his new professor. The man WOULD be teaching his favorite subject after all...

It was around halfway through dinner that Dumbledore finally stood and tapped his glass gently causing the hall to silence.

"It seems that this year is full of new people. It has come to my attention that Professor Eggbe must retire early due to personal matters. So it is my pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. White."

The doors to great hall opened and Harry didn't know whether to scream or just resign himself to eternal bad karma. Because there standing before him was his godfather, the years in Azkaban had changed him enough to that he differenced from his younger form but he still was, as he (Sirius) liked to put "Roguishly handsome." Harry couldn't help but snort at the name, Sirius Black, Professor White. Knowing Sirius he probably though he was clever... Groaning Harry slumped in his seat and banged his head roughly on the wooden table. Sometimes he hated his life.

1997

"Albus, I want to be a DADA professor!"

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork to see a pouting Sirius Black kneeling before his desk. To go so far as to beg was a big thing for Sirius, but then again, maybe it was a natural thing that came with the canine Animagus form?

"Why ever would you want to do that Sirius? Remus is already teaching this year, we can't just ask him to up and leave his job. And after we finally got leeway on the Ministry bans for werewolves."

"No I mean, I want to teach where Harry is."

"You mean the Bermuda Triangle? I thought you disliked cats Sirius." Albus stated, eyes twinkling. He should have remembered Mr. White. It was ironic really, the White Sheep of the Black Family.

Sirius' eye twitched slightly, "No! I mean in the past! You can't deny a Godfather his right to be with his favorite Godchild."

"Sirius my boy, Harry is your ONLY Godchild."

"You don't know that!" There was silence before Sirius grudgingly admitted, "Okay, maybe you do, but that's beside the point! I have to save Harry from perverts!"

"And who would these perverts be?"

Sirius raised a hand but stopped suddenly, he looked around nervously before looking back at Albus, eyes pleading for him to understand. Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "You mean you want to save him from your younger self."

Sirius glowered at him but nodded hesitantly. Albus chuckled softly, "Very well, I'm assuming you have everything with you? Yes? Well then," with a wave of his wand a letter floated up in front of Sirius who grabbed it, "Give this to my past self, it should explain everything and here." With another wave a large folder full of parchment was pushed in Sirius' other hand. "Lesson plans, I'm sure you'll need them. If I do recall Mr. Eggbe wasn't the ideal teacher so just start from the very beginning of those plans."

"Thank you Albus! You don't know how much I appreciate this."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, now off you go!"

Sirius watched in interest as Dumbledore reached back then suddenly pelted a lemon drop right between his eyes. It was only later that he realized said lemon drop was a portkey. Damn that old man had great aim.

1977

"Hey Padfoot, White looks sort of like you!" James exclaimed, as he turned to look at the dark haired boy sitting next to him. Sirius passed a cursory glance over their new professor who was inspecting the hall with a wide grin on his face. He had long black hair that fell neatly into his grayish blue eyes, with a trim build and handsome face he did look similar to Sirius. If not a bit more worn.

"You think so? I'm insulted James! I would never grow my hair so long! Look at these beautiful locks; they would tangle at such a length!" Sirius patted his hair fondly.

Remus snorted, "And here I thought you always told us that your hair would look fabulous in any style."

Sirius pouted, "Oh sush you!"

James looked over the form of Professor White curiously; he hadn't approached the head table yet and appeared to be looking for something as he scanned the Gryffindor table up and down. He snapped his head back to see Harry shrugging down in his seat as much as humanly possible, he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask a question to the boy beside him (In Harry's defense, the seating position was forced) when a shadow fell over the table. The Marauders looked up to see the solemn eyes of their new teacher. Suddenly White's expression went from serious to droopy and pouting.

"I can't believe you Harry, your own Godfather," White made a point to sniff loudly in mock crying, "You would leave your poor old Godfather without telling him where you were going at all! But," his face suddenly went from sad to uncannily happy in an instant, "That can all be forgiven if you give me a hug." He held out his arms widely.

Harry looked up blearily and did nothing while Sirius still held out his arms, the smile changed into a death glare and Harry panicked for a moment before turning to the Marauders.

"I'm about to do something that you could tease me about later and I'm warning you not to, it's for your own good." Harry said in complete monotone. He took a deep breath before jumping into White's arms with a smile. "Snuffles!"

Said "Snuffles" smiled happily and hugged Harry tightly, "Ry! Oh it's good to see my favorite widdle Godson!" White's smile grew as he hugged Harry tighter.

The Marauders looked on and James suddenly busted out laughing, "Y-you call him S-Sn-Snuffles!" He gasped in between laughter.

Professor White suddenly glared at James, "Are you making fun of my Godson?! Do I need to HURT you?!"

The laughter stopped and James paled dramatically, "Uh, n-no Mr. Snuffles, I MEAN, Professor White."

The teacher smiled again, "Good!" Letting go of Harry the man waved at his godson before heading to the Head Table, completely ignoring a stunned student body and staff, minus a smiling Dumbledore who returned White's smiled wholeheartedly.

James gawked at the professor for a moment, mouth suddenly dry, "So that...That would be your er...Godfather was it?"

"...Yes. Sad, isn't it?"

Sirius grinned, "I don't know, I think he's sort of cool. But not as cool as me of course."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Of course Padfoot, no one could POSSIBLY surpass your particular level of 'cool'"

"Hey! Was that sarcasm I just heard?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're dreadfully mean Moony, you know that?"

"Why thank you Padfoot."

Harry didn't bother to listen to the rest of the insult exchange. He was still slightly in shock, his Godfather was here... And here he was hoping for silent vacation but no... Life is NEVER simple for Harry Potter, he was Fate's Whipping Boy, and he wasn't ALOWED to get off easy. But more to the point, Sirius was Gryffindor to the core, there was no telling what sort of mayhem he would cause. Harry suddenly felt sorry for the Slytherins; it would be like Snape only in reverse. But at least he didn't have to worry about his secret being exposed. If Padfoot was one thing besides a dog, he was loyal. But that went with the whole dog thing so he was really just a dog. Harry smirked at that, maybe his father was right about one thing, Sirius had a wonderful disposition as a dog; he should stay that way all the time. Besides, Harry thought in amusement as he took a sip from his goblet, he made a pretty cute dog...If you went for the whole "My-Dog-is-so-Big-He-Can-Eat-You" sort of thing...

Sirius gazed out at the seventh year NEWT class made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Although he could do without the snakes, at least he was able to watch his godson properly this way. He knew that Harry was of legal age in the Wizarding world, but you never knew what sort of thing could just jump out at you! He was blissfully ignoring that said godson was trained by Moody, Dumbledore, and others including himself to defeat Voldemort. It still hurt his pride just a smidge that Harry was so small and cute but could beat up his Azkaban hardened godfather in an instant. He completely blamed Voldemort...And Snape...What for he had yet to decide.

Rubbing his hands together in a menacing sort of way he smirked, "Welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm sure we'll have lots and lots of fun."

The entire class had a sudden sense of foreboding.

/----------------------/

LBH: ...I thought it would be amusing to add older Sirius trying to stop younger Sirius from peeping on his godson. It's funny...In a twisted sort of way. This just proves my impulsive nature, I hadn't originally indented to add another characters from the future. Oh well, it adds comic relief since we know that poor Harry will face Voldemort at least once in his time in the past.

R/R


	5. The Kiss

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Five_: The Kiss

A hoodlum, that's what he was a dirty no good perverted hoodlum.

Had Sirius thought the whole thing over he would have realized he had just called himself a hoodlum. And a perverted one at that. But he unfortunately wasn't gifted with the foresight that the rest of his Slytherin family had been given. But that was beside the point, Sirius Black was a no good Peeping Tom!

Stormy blue eyes barely hid the dangerous glare he wanted to send at his past self. Really! The nerve of some people, just openly ogling at his very own godson like that! Had Harry's father been anyone's but James he would have been sure they would have been turning in their grave. But knowing James he probably would have encouraged it saying 'To hell with it! Age doesn't matter! Go for it Padfoot you old dog you!' He was obviously going to need to talk to James about parenting morals when he died. As it was he royally dreaded what Lily would have done to him.

Taking a deep breath Sirius brought himself back to attention, now was not the time for this he had to teach something and quick before he was fired or-or something! Then who would protect his precious little godson?! Still ignoring the fact said 'precious little godson' could kick his ass to the rings of Saturn and back. Sirius still hadn't gotten over the fact that his godson wasn't a nervous third year longing for a helping hand and conversation or a little baby who cooed and cried to be held and pampered. Now Harry was all grown up and defeating dark lords! They grow up so fast.

Sirius gave another once over of the class, now that he wasn't preoccupied with other thoughts his eyes lingered on the Slytherins, particularly Snape. His mouth curled in a smirk. He suddenly had the perfect idea for a better lesson plan, completely disregarding the simple plans that Albus had given him beforehand. Clapping his hands back together he smiled at the class.

"Well, as you know I'm Professor White. Now since I have absolutely no idea in hell what you were doing before I'm going to test your skills with a friendly dueling competition. Whoever wins will not have to do the homework that I assure you, I will assign." Okay, even though he wasn't the best planner he knew that Harry would purposely lose to avoid gathering attention. But he also knew Harry hated homework just as much, if not more, than popularity. If he predicted right, Harry would chose the lesser of two evils, popularity you can avoid in a school like Hogwarts, homework you can not. Hogwarts was an educational institution after all... Disregarding the utterly ridiculous name.

The students whispered anxiously amongst each other, they had never been allowed a dueling club despite the desperate times. Parents claimed it promoted violence and house disputes that could be avoided. So you imagine their glee that they could hex their enemies without punishment...If they didn't go too far that is.

Clearing the room with a wave of his wand Sirius erected a barrier for stray spells while he was at it; with Harry dueling they would need it. He ushered the students to one side of the room out of the barrier then turned to give them the rules.

"Not too many rules, no illegal spells, no seriously injuring your opponent. I don't particularly desire to be fired right after coming here. Other that, there are no rules."

Harry perked up at this, of course he had no doubt his godfather would favor him; he knew Harry's particular fighting style relied on speed and muggle martial arts. And that was exactly what he wanted to hear, most of his moves were fair game this way. Because he had no intention of doing that homework... Or getting detention for accidentally incapacitating someone. You'd be surprised to find out how much harm you could do to someone just by reading some medical charts.

"Our first pair will be Snape and Lionheart." The way Sirius said this without hesitation gave Harry the impression that he'd been planning it all along. Well...He wasn't completely unsatisfied with the opponent... Although he and Snape had some sort of truce in the future they still hated each other. So he thought of this as six years worth of potions revenge.

Facing Snape now... He looked much less intimidating when he was only a few inches taller than Harry. It appeared that he would go into some sort of growth spurt between now and when he started teaching.

Sirius looked on with a wide grin; this was going to be great! "Wands on the ready you two!" Especially you Snape.

They showed each other their wands before facing back to back and walking to opposite sides of the room.

"Begin!"

They both turned around smoothly, Snape shouting off a stunning spell that Harry easily dodged. Snape flung a few faster paced spells at Harry who kept easily dodging by sidestepping or twirling away. The small frame came in handy for some things. Dexterity is one of them... Though immense practice and pressure by threat of death helped too. This continued for a while until the Slytherin eventually started to get impatient. So far Harry hadn't fired a single spell yet and kept on dodging. And- was he taunting him? Dark eyes took a double take to see the small Gryffindor bouncing on the balls of his feet, an impossibly wide grin adorning his face.

The rest of the class looked surprised by this; even though they'd never officially fought with the Slytherin it was widely known that he was a great dueler. With a wide range of spells and a knack for predicting people's movements he was easily one of the best duelers in the room. And seeing such a fragile looking boy avoid him as such... Actually it was funnier than anything.

Lily giggled at Snape expression; she could tell he was getting frustrated with the agile boy. Though she wasn't one to laugh at people like this the situation just called for it. A few feet down from her James looked on in excitement, forget everything he ever said about Harry being evil, he was officially in love with the little guy! Not only could the boy fly he could completely humiliate Snape without actually doing anything illegal! He was so winning this bet!

Older Sirius looked on in pride; it took painstaking years of training and sadly the death of Cedric Diggory and others to bring Harry to this point. With more people dying every day and the near death of Sirius himself Harry took his training more seriously and became one of the most wonderful duelers Sirius knew. He couldn't have been prouder. And Harry was finally happy it seemed, because throughout the entire war Harry had been downright depressed (1).

Snape in his exasperation flung a potentially dangerous hex at Harry who seemed to disappear suddenly and reappear behind Snape. Harry gave off a complete air of happiness as he gently poked the back of Snape's neck, who immediately crumpled to the ground unconscious. It was simply amazing what one could do by channeling raw magic and learning muggle and magical pressure points. Using magic to temporarily cut of the flow of blood to a person's brain to knock them out was genius, not to mention simple. And magic pressure points! If you learned how you could even temporarily cut off the flow of someone's magic to their wand, though it was difficult to get close enough. Being quick on your feet helped. Magic didn't hurt either.

"Well," Sirius grinned, "It seems that Mr. Lionheart wins this round." Looking incredibly smug Sirius continued, "Just cause he's my godson and he's cool like that." Harry gave him a pointed look and the older man cleared his throat, "Anyway... The next pair will be Black and Pettigrew." So maybe Sirius was just a little sadistic. He considered it some sick form of revenge.

The duel ended shortly with young Sirius winning, and continued on to the next duel between Malfoy and James. It was close but James came out on top with his superior reflexes, Quidditch and all. This continued until the end of class with Harry facing younger Sirius in the finals. Sirius had tricked James earlier on, disqualifying him and Lily and Remus had both been taken down by Harry. With minimal embarrassment of course.

Ducking to the ground to avoid a tickling hex, Harry sprinted forward to stop just in front of Sirius' face. The teenager seemed surprised before he got a devious light in his eyes. Before Harry could make a move to disable him Sirius lent forward and kissed Harry soundly on the lips. Harry blinked rapidly in shock and looked hazily at the face in front of him. Sirius was about to lean in for another kiss before he was bowled over by a furious professor.

Sirius held his younger self by the scruff of the neck, the heat in the room seemed to increase as Professor White looked angrier by the minute. Teenage Sirius flinched a bit, he'd forgotten about the little detail of Harry's Godfather being here.

"You... Just what did you think you were doing?! And in public with MY godson no less?!!"

Sirius shrugged and mentally berated himself for being scared like that, "Kissing an incredibly cute, wide eyed Harry Lionheart."

If it as at all possible Sirius reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon for a minute, turning a strange puce color. "DETENTION!!!!"

Years later that scene would be legendary, as would the yell that followed. No student feared a detention as much as Sirius Black did that day.

Harry Lionheart, AKA Harry Potter on the other hand was rather pleased. He, unlike everyone else, hadn't been assigned the homework of listing all the spells they knew and how they could be used to aid one in a duel. Even the one that changed hair color. Although that kiss had been unexpected... He absently brought a hand to his lips... His first decent kiss... Who would have known it was his godfather? So that's what he meant by perverts.

He burst into laughter suddenly, "Sirius you dog you! So there is more to that Animagus form than meets the eye!"

Shaking his head Harry continued down the empty halls to the kitchen, he had the urge for a sundae.

Sirius sighed and dismissed his younger self from his assigned detention. He'd forced his younger self to scrub the entire Defense corridor by hand and it had taken a while, it was extremely hard to scrub the ceilings without magic. Was it just his imagination or was he jealous of his past self? He was younger and the right age to be with Harry. Not that it really mattered in Wizarding terms; they lived a whole lot longer than muggles and aged slower. He'd probably spend the next forty years looking this way before aging slightly until he looked like Dumbledore. But wouldn't Harry appreciate someone who was his age and wasn't held down with so much emotional baggage? Tiredly he let his head smack soundly against his desk. He was getting batty in his age. But even twenty years later he still couldn't get over how beautiful Harry's eyes were.

Long pale fingers tapped rhythmically against his desk as the meek Deatheater handed him the letter from his Jr. Deatheaters positioned in Hogwarts. Blood colored irises scanned the page with mild interest. It was always good to be informed about the comings and going of your sworn enemy. Not to mention potentials for future Deatheaters and those with notable skills that could contribute to his cause. Or become nuisances in the future.

He paused at a name in the list, Harry Lionheart, defeated everyone in his seventh year Defense class, including young Severus, without so much as uttering a spell.

He studied the picture supplied with the information, a petite boy with black hair and enchanting emerald eyes... And an interesting lightning bolt scar positioned on his forehead. A curse scar, how... intriguing.

Looking back to the information written, nothing known about him except his dueling skills and that the was a seventh year transfer student in Gryffindor who seemed to have the favor and respect of almost everyone yet gained no friends despite the efforts made.

Leaning back in his chair Voldemort laced his fingers together in thought. This could be difficult this boy could be a useful asset but he was Gryffindor... They were always harder to persuade. If he could convince this one then marvelous.

If not...

Voldemort smirked, well then they'd just have a raid on Hogsmeade soon. Dumbledore was getting far too comfy.

Harry sneezed suddenly, barely avoiding the mess he would have made of his sundae. Hands flew to his scar, obviously Voldemort then, he knew it. He shrugged and turned back to his sundae, now a brownish mush that it'd become after Harry had stirred the many ingredients together. There was just something about vanilla ice-cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, sprinkles, cherries, whip cream, and melted peanut butter all mixed together that tasted so damn good. Voldemort could wait; after all he was ready for whatever the snake like mean threw his way, plus... He always fought better with a sugar high. Harry giggled quite suddenly and brought another spoonful to his mouth. Sometimes he loved his life.

/------------------/

LBH: Sundaes are good, all to say about that. Harry's fighting was inspired partially by the Hyuuga fighting style in the manga Naruto. As for why this took so long to get up... I had about all of this written on my laptop and I kept getting inspired at random times and would keep opening and closing the laptop and then I accidentally shut it off... Without saving. I hated myself for about thirty seconds there.

(1) Me, being the American that I am had to restrain myself from saying emo here… Don't want to insult anyone… (Shifty eyes.)

R/R


	6. Father

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Six_: Father

Well at least one thing would remain a constant in his life, Quidditch. Despite his future father's devious plot at getting him to join to the team he was enjoying himself. He just tried not to let it show, least James' already large head grow to the size of a watermelon. Harry snorted, his father was so ignorant. Didn't he know? Big heads were rather unattractive... Both in the metaphorical sense and literal. He shuddered, if his head really was that size... He dared not think further... But on one hand it would be dreadfully amusing-

"Lionheart! Are you paying any attention?!"

Harry blinked down at his father who was floating about two meters underneath him. "Not particularly, do you need anything?" Harry drew back; I think his head just swelled! SWELLED right in front of his very eyes!

"The SNITCH would be nice!"

"So it would. I'll get to it then." James let out a sigh of relief; he wouldn't able to face Snape with a straight face if they lost to the Slytherin for the first time in six years. "Just one question." James let off an aggravated sigh.

"Yes?" He ground out.

"Do you know that the tail of your broom seems to be shining?"

"Shining? What?" He turned around to look at the bristles of his broom. Sure enough there was distinct shine, a shine originating from a small winged golden ball which  
appeared to be taking a rest. The snitch had been sitting there the entire time. The **entire** time.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Catch it!"

Harry looked at him as if he were daft, "No... That would be picking it up. And as seeker I should clearly catch the snitch. Preferably in mid flight and in the two appendages I call hands." He grimaced at the memory of his first Quidditch match. Nearly swallowing the snitch was not a pleasant experience.

"I wouldn't be called a seeker if I picked it up."

James growled and whipped his broom around, launching the snitch towards Harry, "Catch then!"

Harry followed to snitch with his eyes as the startled game ball set its wings in motion, stopping just in front of his face before it appeared to panic and speed towards the ground. He grumbled, "Wonderful James, planning to splatter me into the ground were you?"

James glared, bet be damned, "You catch that Snitch Lionheart, or you'll find yourself lacking essential organs, now move!!"

Harry rolled his eyes and brought the broom into a sharp dive muttering about child abuse all the while. He kept his angle until the snitch suddenly level out about a meter above he ground. Pulling out of his descent Harry flew evenly after the golden ball when suddenly he had an idea. What if he tried standing on his broom and catching it at the same time?! That would be so... Awesome! Mentally casting a light sticking charm on his feet he stood up cautiously on the moving wood, keeping up with the snitch. Reaching out he plucked the snitch out of the air, electing a cry of joy from the section of the audience decked in red and gold.

Harry smiled absently to himself, now this really did remind him of his first year match. He was immensely grateful that he didn't- Harry never finished his thought as he lost his balance and pitched forward off the broom, propelling the snitch down his throat. Merlin! Not AGAIN damnit! He gagged as the golden ball tried to make its way down his throat. He coughed out the snitch with a grimace. Did he ever not attract danger? Let it be all-powerful dark lords or small golden playing balls, they all had it out for him!

Sirius looked on laughing while his godson sent a 'Why me?' look to the sky. From what Minerva had told him Harry's first Quidditch match had been quite the scene. Most people choke when they get nervous sure, but leave it to Harry to do everything literally.

Perhaps the Potter name was derived from ancient word for "Insurance Liability." He snapped a picture happily. When your godson was the one who saved the world, it was increasingly difficult to acquire blackmail on him. Everyone was just so damn willing to jump in front of the killing curse for him now. Apparently it was of the general opinion that Harry could perfectly well take care of himself and save the world as a child but now that he was an adult he was to be treated like fragile glass, something to be protected. Harry had ranted about it for a week. He remembered it very well, because Harry had cursed Ron to carry around a hefty amount of cleavage on his chest for the rest of the week because the red head had poked at him saying how 'precious' and 'adorable' Harry was.

Those pictures were priceless.

He smirked to himself, and he with these he could ensure that Harry would never sic his fan club on him again because he was in a bad mood. It seemed as Harry got older he became less and less like James and more like Lily. Minerva had cried years of joy. She couldn't take another James Potter roaming around the castle. But at the same time most of the teachers cringed at the thought of another Lily, her temper was legendary. Harry was quickly surpassing her in the lungs department. Of course they were extremely lucky that Harry was too laid back to yell at most people. More often than not you'd find yourself with a head of snakes instead of hair; Harry thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

James stared down at their team seeker in shock. It was brilliant that he caught the snitch but he'd... Swallowed it... James shuddered, that couldn't be hygienic.

Harry walked from the field with a frown on his face. Why was the snitch so attracted to his mouth anyway? He didn't think anymore before he was mobbed by Sirius, both the younger and older.

"Harry that was bloody amazing! You'll have to do that again sometime!" Harry stared at the younger Sirius with distaste; obviously the boy didn't know how bad the snitch tasted. Before he could speak anymore Sirius was shoved aside his older counterpart.

"Shoo you filthy hooligan! Shoo I say!!" He waved his hands in a dismissing motion to the teenager before turning to Harry. "Okay, that was bloody amazing. And I have pictures!"

Harry glared at him weakly before he held up the snitch and murmured a multiplying spell. Hundreds of little golden balls littered the air before Harry whistled lightly and gestured towards the two Blacks. Immediately the small horde flew after the two, now running and screaming. Harry smiled and walked off to the dorm, whistling a little tune all the way.

It was a week after the snitch incident when James looked over the Marauders Map with puzzling eyes. Now, this couldn't be right. He could have jumped to conclusions but that just couldn't be right. There was only one Sirius Black in his knowledge and no Harry Potter in his family. And no way would they be in the same room apparently talking to each other. So he did what any self respecting Gryffindor would do.

Ran off like an idiot, and possibly into the face of danger.

...Keep in mind he had the best intensions at heart.

Under his invisibility cloak James sat outside the doorway of the defense room. Placing an enhanced hearing charm on himself he pressed his ear against the doorway.

"...So you're telling me that you can still sense him here... Through that blasted scar."

"I wouldn't be here telling you this otherwise Padfoot."

There was a pause.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be. Knowing how much you are like your mother. Merlin forbids you ever lose your temper, and you don't even have the red hair." The speaker grumbled. "That woman always was butch."

"You just don't like the fact she took dad's attention away so much. If what Moony told me was true, you went on protest, right? Poor puppy couldn't bear being with his master."

"Oh shut up."

"I love you too."

James looked at the door in puzzlement. Padfoot? Moony? That's impossible; if they were meeting tonight with someone they would have called him. He checked the map; they were still in the common room. He couldn't place the other voice but the deeper voice spoke in the same manner as his Sirius, he guessed that this was the Sirius Black on the map. The map didn't lie, there were two Sirius Blacks in the castle. Did Sirius have a relative of the same name? Or maybe that Professor White… James snorted. How original. But White was a decent age older than them. Time travel, it must be. James smirked, that was Sirius for you. Just couldn't stop breaking rules. But the other one-

Before James could finish thinking the door swung open. James scurried behind the door; even though he still had his cloak on he didn't want to risk the back draft of the door. He looked back through the crack of the door to the classroom and sure enough there was Professor White.

"What is it?"

James tried to angle his view to look at the other boy but only caught a glimpse of black hair. Damn! That didn't help him at all! Loads of people had black hair. He kept looking and saw the silhouette before the door closed.

"Hm, I believe we may have an eavesdropper is all."

"What? That's terrible-" The words were muffled before Sirius could finish.

"Don't you have homework to grade Sirius?"

"...Yes but the-"

"I'll handle it."

"Sheesh, its disgraceful when my own godson handles the problems instead of me."

Godson? Wasn't Harry Lionheart…Harry Potter, Harry Lionheart. Now he just felt stupid. There was no other Potter that would name Sirius godfather. Damn, he had a son. A real live son...

He fell back on the floor and cradled his head in his arms. A son the same age as him, who appeared to hate him or at least barely tolerate him, but then he wouldn't blame him... He hadn't made the best impression, betting on his own son. Now the date with Lily didn't seem quite so important. Harry must hate him so much. It didn't matter why he was here but he had to make up for it! He didn't want his son to hate him!

But with this came other worries. What if he was a bad parent? Who was Harry's mother? He remembered Harry's startling green eyes. Lily. He married Lily.

Though he felt his heart soar at the thought. But Lily still hated him... Now that he knew, what would happen? Would Harry just... not exist if he failed to date and marry Lily? He couldn't let that happen! That whole bet didn't matter anymore; he wanted to know his son. He knew he played Quidditch, and well too! He smiled, must have gotten that from me. And from what he heard he was a good student, the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts. And though a bit moody Harry was fair in his treatment of everyone, Slytherin or not. It seems his son was a good person, excelled where his father could not in his relationships and overcame prejudice. He felt pride well up inside him. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

So far he didn't mind being a teenage parent.

/----------------/

LBH: I had this all written out and was about to save it when my computer just up and died! Though this version is not as long as the original, I like the ending better. It's more serious than what I had written at first. That's good since I want this fic to become more serious overtime.


	7. Nobility of Character

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Seven:_ Nobility of Character

James might not have cared at first why Harry was here, he had a son, a little Marauder to pass all his tricks onto but that still led to the question of why. Was it normal for one's child to time travel to their parents' seventh year of school while they themselves were the same age? Was it some new future trend or something? And he enjoyed breaking the rules as much as any seasoned prankster but time travel… Well time travel was a might bit more illegal… That and the unforgettable fact that you could completely destroy the entire timeline and cause the end of the world as he very well knew!

The pride that swelled up in his chest at the thought of his son breaking major laws didn't help the situation much.

He was a bad parent already!

And another thing, Sirius, his best mate Sirius had traveled back to be with Harry. Since when did Sirius show an ounce of responsibility? Let alone risking his neck to be with his godson. They must be close. He pouted a little at the thought, his own son didn't want to take a trip through memory lane with his old man, he'd rather take his mutt Godfather. He snickered, wait until Sirius found out! He'd flip!

Then this led to thoughts about Sirius current infatuation with his son. The older one he didn't mind, who better than watch over your son than your most trusted and loyal companion? (He was a dog after all.) But his Sirius, the one the same age as him….Not right, at all. He was going to have to do something about this. Sirius couldn't love someone from a different time period! Who knows what sort of things could have happen! That settled it then, he'd stop the younger Padfoot's silly obsession with his son and encourage the older one.

And Lily couldn't find out about this, he had to act normal… Well as normal as he could be. Poor Sirius would never hear the end of it if Lily discovered that he was hitting on her future child. There would be hell to pay… Well he guessed there would be hell; he could imagine Lily as the overbearing bother type alright. What did the muggles call it… a helliomopter parent? Something like that.

Harry looked up at his father with laughter in his eyes, he knew he should have erased his father's memories as soon as he knew the teen was eavesdropping but this was much more amusing. As long as James didn't tell anyone he could keep his memories and he would obliviate him later. James could keep a secret and if he didn't he would end up with Medusa hair. And well…as for ruining the future as we very well know it…he'd worry about that later.

"Harry, we need to talk."

James tried to look sternly into Harry's eyes but only managed to become giddy at the fact he had a son. An heir! He had an heir!

"I'm quite sure we do James. It's most impolite to listen in on other's conversations you know. And in this case, most illegal." Harry gave a coy smile to the now sweating teen.

"It's hard being a teenage parent isn't it daddy dearest?"

James paled, "You knew I was there?"

Harry snorted, "Of course I knew you were there. We had wards around the door you nitwit. You honestly think I'd risk the whole space time continuum so you could moon over the fact that you marry Lily Evans?"

"Well… No but…"

"The map and the cloak went to me when during my first year of school; I knew you had them from the start. You thought I wouldn't plan ahead?" He raised a brow.

"…This is verbal abuse."

"Deal with it. I'm older than you, so suck it up and listen to your elders."

"What?!"

"July birthday. Sad, isn't it?"

"The fact that my son is older than me, very depressing. Why are we even continuing this conversation? This will all end in tears."

"Stop being such an emo, that's my job."

"…Emo?"

Harry waved a hand absently, "A modern term." He turned around in his chair to face James fully. "Now, what ever shall we do to ensure you won't squeal…Ah, I have just the thing. Who ever said Riddle's ideas were dumb?" He touched the tip of his want to James inner wrist in a flash and a small tattoo of a ferret like creature appeared there with a large grinning face.

"A-a jarvey?"

"Yes, and should you ever attempt to tell anyone about me or my Godfather this little fellow will scream his lungs out. I assure you he has a lovely vocabulary."

"Is this all really necessary? I can keep a secret, I can!"

"Sure you can, just call this a safety net. You want to go through your seventh year with your reputation in tact don't you? Well just keep your lips sealed and everything will work out like charm!"

James gaped wildly at Harry as the boy's smile widened a fraction. "Better hurry, wouldn't want to be late for divination would we?"

James ran after Harry with a confused look. "Why did you even sign up for that class? You hate it and your predictions are terrible."

"Well yes, but it wasn't my choice, ask Albus, he arranged my classes."

The spent the rest of the way in silence, only interrupted by James' occasional question, to which Harry would not answer. Up on reaching the tower Harry took a seat in the far back, James following instantly. Harry tapped his fingers absently against the small wooden table as the divination professor walked into the room with a dreamy expression upon her face. He didn't dislike that woman, in fact, she reminded him quite a bit of Luna. Better than the old bat back home, at least she taught useful things and didn't rave about his upcoming death every class. By the way, none of those predictions had yet to come true.

"Today class, we shall be studying metoposcopy. Can anyone tell us what that is?" Her pale eyes roamed around the room slowly, looking each student up and down with a small half smile.

"Miss Evans?" The professor looked lazily over her shoulder at the red haired young women who seemed a little startled at being called on when the instructor was looking the opposite direction.

"Um, yes…metoposcopy is the interpretation of a person's character by assessing the wrinkles of one's face, more often than not, their forehead."

"Very good, and how many characters are there?"

The professor spun around again to look at a shy Hufflepuff girl on the other end of the room. "Miss Sophie?"

The girl blushed madly and turned away but not before mumbling the answer softly. "800…"

"Correct. Now, you'll see in your books the guidelines for these facial symbols. A personal favorite of mine is the interpretation that three curved furrows on the forehead means that one is a dissolute simpleton." She eyed another male student with distaste as she said this, obviously peeved at his lack of attention as he seemed to be fantasizing about his girlfriend rather than paying attention.

"You may work on this throughout the entire class; fill out the charts I've given you. Anything not finished will become homework. This is due next class, begin please."

James flipped through the book with a skeptic look on his face, truth be told, he wasn't that great at divination either. He'd only signed up to be with Lily and managed to follow the course all the way to seventh year with hard work and perseverance alone. But at least he wasn't Harry. He seemed to take pleasure is scaring other students with gruesome predictions of death and tragedy.

"So…son…what's with all the predictions of death anyway? How do you even think of all those things? Death by platypus poison, massive blood loss through a string of unfortunate paper cuts, trampled by hippogriffs…"

"My old divination professor was obsessed with omens of death and ill fortune. In fact, every year a new third year would be predicted to die. I happened to be that lucky third year. Apparently, I was doomed to die because apparently all my tea leaves formed a grim. She was only ever satisfied with predictions of my imminent demise."

"…That sounds rather gruesome…"

"Yes, isn't it?"

"How are you so bloody perky about this?"

"Practice."

James gave him an odd look, his son…was abnormal. Way, way out there abnormal. He cleared his throat and focused on the symbols written in the book. It was difficult to read wrinkles when most teens didn't have them, or tried to use spells to keep them away. He'd have to look very closely. Pushing his classes up his nose he inspected Harry's face critically. It was easier when Harry wasn't looking at him with Lily's eyes, which distracted him a lot. His heart couldn't help but flutter every time he saw them. Harry was proof of what was to come, even if he couldn't tell anyone.

The smaller teen furrowed his brow a bit and James bit back a sigh of relief, he could go on this for his predictions. He needed good grades if he wanted to stay in this class with Lily, as it was he was holding on by the skin of his teeth. Hmm… Long straight furrows…What did that mean again? He checked the book once more.

Long straight furrows…stood for…Ah! Here it was nobility of character…someone with high ranking in society, good morals, and the whole shebang. So his son was someone who had the high regards of the people if this was anything to go by. Hm... And those lines there meant power, lots of it. Well, their defense class could have shown him that, Harry was an excellent dueler, if not a bit unorthodox. And that line there… Cleverness, general resourcefulness, good, good… The line that really stood out the most was still that nobility line. He frowned, it wasn't that he didn't want Harry to do well in society but this judged current character. (Odd for divination that usually dealt with future predictions.) How could Harry possibly have high stature in society? He was only seventeen. That couldn't be right. None the less he marked it down on his sheet.

Harry looked over his paper with mild interest.

"Do my nasty wrinkles tell you anything good?"

"Yeah, resourceful and clever. Powerful to boot. And a nobility line, are you in Witch Weekly or something?"

Harry gave him an odd look at the mention of nobility, "Something like that."

"Aw come on! Tell me! Can't tell your old man anything even when he's younger than you?"

"No."

"There is obviously no trust in this family."

"When it comes to shifting the entire world as we know it, then no, there is no trust."

"Are we at least friends?"

Harry gave him a blank look, "Don't push your luck. You're still an arrogant, bullying toerag."

James gaped at him.

"I've recently been told that I'm more like my mother than I thought."

"…You're not going to help me get that date with Lily are you?"

"Nope."

"You're grounded."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"You doubt my prowess?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"…There isn't even a tiny father/son bond here?"

"Not while you're an arrogant bullying toerag, no."

"Stop saying that!"

"Toerag."

"Arrrrrrrg!" James grasped his head in frustration, attracting the attention of Lily who sat a few tables down. She looked curiously over to see James banging his head rhythmically against the table while Harry looked on in amusement with half lidded eyes and a small smirk. He looked quite devious with such a face. Like a Slytherin.

She leaned over slightly to hear what they were saying.

"You're horribly irritating, you know that?"

"Glad to be of service."

"But seriously, could you not call me that?"

"What? A toerag?"

"Yes! That, what king of insult is that anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "Shall I call you ABT instead?'

James narrowed his eyes, "No."

"You're not fun."

"No, I'm fun. I'm great fun, you're just bizarre!"

"…Racist."

"Bizarre and demented!"

"….You're exceptionally racist."

"You know what? I am going to be the better person here and not say anything."

"…I think I've just witnessed a miracle."

James groaned and buried his head into his arms. Harry was a handful. He cold only dread to think of what this boy was like as a child. He had such an odd sense of humor; it drove him completely mad at times.

Lily smiled contently; it looked like James wasn't getting anywhere. More power to her then. She really just wanted to be Harry's friend now but getting on James' nerves just made everything all the better. That boy needed to be put down a notch. Maybe now he would take his head boy duties seriously instead of using them to get out of detention. She frowned, speaking of which, they hadn't done any exceptionally large pranks yet. It was their seventh year; there was no way they were skimping out on such a great chance like this. They must have something planned soon…

And they did, the next breakfast several students found their chairs turned into cannons strangely enough. The muggleborns looked on with apprehension while the purebloods had absolutely no idea what the strange round contraptions were. It was only when students became loaded into the cannons did anyone worry. The cannons then suddenly directed themselves upwards as James transfigured a pedestal out of a spare goblet and positioned himself behind it. He cleared his throat and tapped his wand lightly against the rim, catching everyone's attention.

Lily glared at him angrily, "What are you doing now Potter?! This better not be another idiotic prank of yours."

"On the contrary, this is a masterfully brilliant prank. All our pranks are wonderful." He cleared his throat again with a 'hem, hem,' reminding Harry eerily of Umbridge.

Bringing his wand up in the air James starting waving the thing up and down and no one had any idea of what he was trying to do at all. It was then faint music began streaming through the Great Hall, starting softly but steadily becoming louder. James was conducting, and Harry could only think of one overture with cannons… Oh please let it not be the 1812th Overture… He smacked his forehead in exasperation as the familiar tune started drumming louder and louder through the hall.

Up at the head table Sirius smiled widely to himself. He'd always loved this prank. He leaned foreword in anticipation as the song reached the portion with the cannons. His grin widened when abruptly all the students loaded into the cannons shot into the air during the proper part of the song, bringing a loud bang along with a group of firework sparks that hung in the air creating a great banner of sparkles with various logos promoting Gryffindor.

The students fired from the cannons fell into their own individual safety nets as the song came to a close but not before one final cannon, not part of the song, launched into the air. He noticed it was Snape to his great pleasure, all that grease in his hair must have provided an excellent fuel source for the cannon, and the sparks that shot up with him gave one last message from James himself.

'**LILY EVANS IS A BABE!'**

Lily turned a furious red at the sight, "POTTER!"

James looked over with a grin, "What? You don't like it? Would you rather I said something like 'Lily Evans is a Hot Mama' or something?"

Behind him Harry coughed harshly on the juice he had attempted to drink after all the fireworks. He spared James a narrowed glare, James to his credit managed not to look afraid. He'd forgotten about Harry there for a second. Poor kid must be completely sickened, no child wanted to watch their parents hit on each other.

James only had a second before he turned and fled the hall with a raging Lily Evans on his tail.

Later that even Harry looked at his Godfather with a bemused expression.

"The 1812th Overture by Tchaikovsky? Why on Earth that?"

"No idea, it seemed to fit. I guess the same reason why Americans seem to play it all the time even though its meaning has nothing to do with them at all."

"…So you chose it for the cannons and big explosions didn't you?"

"I knew you were clever Harry!"

/----------------/

LBH: …Don't even ask. It just happened that Independence Day came up and you always hear that song somewhere. No one really knows why… At least… Not me. Maybe because Americans like to conveniently borrow things and forget to return them?

Oh well.


	8. Attack

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Eight: _Attack

"Tea Harry? Lemon drop perhaps?"

Harry gave the elderly headmaster a wide smile, "Lemon drops of course."

Albus smiled, "Of course." With a slight wave of his hand the teacup and the small bowl full of lemon drops floated to the younger boy. Harry graciously took his cup and a handful of lemon drops before sending the bowl back over the desk with another wave of his hand.

"How are your classes? Enjoyable?"

Harry nodded and sipped his tea delicately, "They're fine. Can't say I enjoy them much though, I know most of the spells anyway. My potions are getting better, Snape was a terribly bitter teacher."

Albus nodded, "Best to make good use of your time here then. How are your parents?"

Harry scowled slightly, "Still keeping up with that stupid bet. James knows who I am."

"You let him?"

He snorted, "Of course I let him. It's more exciting this way. Once I'm gone his memories will go fuzzy just like yours while everyone else will just remember Harry Lionheart whom I seem to bear a stunning resemblance to."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "So that's why you won't talk to the others."

"Exactly, I have to do things my way so time goes smoothly."

"And young Mr. Black?"

Harry gave him a look, "There's nothing going on between us if that's what you mean. And even if there was, my godfather is twenty years older than me, whoever said I liked him back anyway?"

Albus spared a glance to the nearby wall clock, "It's time for the Hogsmeade trip, the last one until Christmas correct? Shopping for your friends?"

"Maybe."

With that Harry banished his dirty cup and stood up, "I'll come and visit again soon Albus. I'll make sure to get you a bag of lemon drops and a pair of socks while I'm shopping."

Albus' fidgeted excitedly at this, "Get going then, I would like the special deluxe set if you can manage."

"I can," Harry chuckled, the candy stores had started to order lemon drops especially for the headmaster, and they made a pretty penny that way. It was most fortunate that Harry had taken a liking to the sour candies as well.

It was odd in a way to be talking to the headmaster like an old friend. It was also strange considering how Harry had once immensely disliked the headmaster for not trusting him with information, but now he could see why he did it. His head would've swollen up with all the information and tidbits Dumbledore knew about the war. That, and if he had all the information he probably would have done something foolish like trying to destroy all the Horcruxes _alone_, not that it hadn't been his original intent but Ron and Hermione were persistent. He smiled fondly; he wondered how they were doing.

Then he grimaced, without him they were probably still arguing. At least Ginny was there to referee.

He neared a staircase and jumped onto the railing, sliding down it with his feet and jumping off at the last minute onto another banister. He did this all the way down the stairs, earning a detention with Filch as he did so. But he didn't stop until he reached the entrance hall, just managing to catch the last carriage to Hogsmeade.

Upon arriving to his destination he immediately headed towards Honey Dukes to grab his necessary sweets. Besides the must have lemon drops, he snatched a bag of ice mice for Sirius. The man hated the things, not only because he disliked the cold sweets, but because they reminded him of Wormtail. It was always a good laugh to see the man chase the mice down in his animagus form. For the record, he never caught any.

"Harry!"

Speak of the devil. There he was… Well sort of, it was the younger one.

"Fancy meeting you here! Isn't it such a wonderful day?"

"It was." Harry murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry strained a smile for the taller boy. Just one day alone… It was all he asked but no, can't even ask that much.

"You okay Harry? You seem angry?" Sirius smiled brightly at the green eyed boy. Finally, a chance alone with him! When Harry shook his head Sirius inched closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders casually. "So, I was thinking, would you like to come to the Three Broomsticks with me on such a fine day?"

Harry was saved from answering when James rounded the corner. Upon spotting his best friend and his son together he came to Harry's other side, pushing Sirius' arm off Harry's shoulders.

"Why that sounds like a great idea Padfoot! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Sirius frowned, "Well that's because I kind of meant it for just Harry and–"

"Nonsense! We're all friends here, why not go together?"

It was then Sirius started to get frustrated. Couldn't James see he was trying to get a date here? And he was completely ruining everything! And he knew why too, that stupid bet, he wanted to be around Harry all the time so they could be "friends." Couldn't he get it through his thick skull that he was trying to flirt here? He glared at his long time friend who only gave him a cheeky grin.

Harry looked between them with a weary sigh; he _really_ didn't want to go with either of them. He didn't need either of them around if he wanted to be truthful. Sure Sirius was his godfather, but he was a pervert and James was his father who had betted his whole entire future on making friends with his future son. Right now, they were both morons in his eyes. The whole thing freaked him out on all honesty. Even creepier than when he found out Snape had the hots for his mom. That was truly frightening.

While the two were sending mental messages to each other through their eyes Harry sneaked off to the Three Broomsticks by himself. Ordering a butterbeer to go, he left the pub as quickly as possible to avoid any other students and made his way to the Shrieking Shack. Well… At least as far as he could go before it was fenced off. He sat on a snow covered stone and made himself comfortable to watch the sky. Holidays would be coming soon, and he wondered what everyone was doing back home. Ron and Hermione were probably throwing a fit at his absence and it was an even greater probability that Ginny was laughing at them. The Malfoy family would be doing what they did everyday since the war, spending quality time together. For a family such with a cold appearance they were willing to side with the light to ensure their son's safety, even if they didn't agree with their ideals.

He guessed he could call this quality time, but really it was supposed to be a vacation. To be brutally honest, if he wanted to spend time with his parents, he'd rather if it was after their marriage. At this age they didn't seem much like parents, more like teenage look-a-likes of them. He shrugged the thoughts off, beggars can't be choosers. He'd been given a gift here, he should be grateful. And he was… sometimes before James or Lily became irritating because they always badgered him. And here he thought his mother was always such a kind and considerate person. He snorted; apparently she hadn't completely grown out of her childish tendancies.

He turned his head to face the village, smoke streaming out of chimneys and the dim chatter of students and residents floated gently to his ears. It was nice to see some peaceful times. With Voldemort back a second time he came back with a vengeance, it was not at all a pleasant experience. Spies everywhere and you couldn't know who to trust because the Polyjuice potion was so popular… Okay, so he used it frequently too but hey, fight fire with fire.

The peace was interrupted with a piercing scream and Harry swiftly turned his head back to the village. He could hear distant shouting and he could see numerous flashing lights, and he didn't like the colors he saw, especially the curving green light that made its way through the sky to form the Dark Mark. He cursed, and here he thought that he'd have quiet until New Year. He shrugged it off, old Tommy boy did love to show off and entertain. Maybe if he hadn't become a dark lord he could have had a future in theatrics…

With a grin he catapulted himself off his resting stone and jogged steadily back down towards Hogsmeade. He wondered how the past Death Eaters of the past compared to the ones in his time.

Upon reaching his first group of Death Eaters he played with them for a while before levitating their wands out of their hands. He chuckled as he watched their panicked faces as they tried to jump and reach for their wands that dangled just out of their range.

With a wave of his wand, wouldn't want them to know about his wandless abilities, he floated them into the air and they spun around him bobbing up and down making panicked gestures as they would sometimes come increasingly close to crashing into the ground or into buildings and other screamed as they floated high above the buildings. With another quick gesture, there flying speed increased and he darted off further into the village, the floating Death Eaters still diving through the air behind him.

He reached the center of down within a fair amount of time and found more Death Eaters cornering a few muggleborn third years. Just as one was about to cast the killing curse Harry sent a stunning spell at him, causing his partners to turn around and send their own spells at him. He quickly summoned one of his floating Death Eaters and used him as a shield. The man screamed in pain and Harry sent him flying forwards into the still standing group. With another wave the wands from this group flew from their grasp and into his waiting hand and they joined the others in the sky.

He turned to check on the third years and pouted when he saw they had run away. Was he that scary?

"No thank you? Why do I do this again?"

He spun on his heel and transfigured the clothes on the Death Eater trying to sneak up behind him into bright orange hot pants with a pink thong showing through and a bondage collar. The man paled instantly and ran. Harry smirked.

"I remember now, the entertainment."

He turned once again and made his way down another street full of Death Eaters and continued to disarm them and levitate them into the great mass of floating people he had created.

James and Sirius were still butting heads with each other when the attack came. They were surrounded but they were fairing well before all their opponents suddenly up and ran.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! Come back you cowards!" Sirius hollered after them to no avail. "Great, we scared them off." He turned to James only to see he wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. Instead he was looking at something in the sky.

"James? You okay there?"

"Yeah but I think I may have hit my head…"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise that floating ball of Death Eaters would have to be real."

Sirius turned his attention to where James was looking and sure enough around fifty or so Death Eaters were flying through the air in a concentrated circle. He'd seen some crazy things in his life but this… He grimaced when an apparently motion sick Death Eater lost his lunch while he was about half-way through a rotation of the sphere.

"Oh gross! Don't start throwing up on me!"

Harry entered their street, with the floating ball following as he walked forward and vanished the falling vomit with a look of disgust.

"You?"

Harry looked up to see a gaping James and an equally stunned Sirius.

"What was that James?"

"_You_ did that?!"

Harry nodded slowly as if speaking to a child, "_Yes_ and it was very easy. Look! I have all their wands too!" He held of the bundle of sticks that he had tied together with a tight string.

"Mr. Lionheart, I didn't know you had such an aptitude for the levitation charm!"

Both James and Sirius jumped and Harry turned to smile at the headmaster.

"It's such a wonderful charm though, how could I not love it?"

The headmaster smiled gently and gazed at the floating masses. "I suppose it would be the right thing to do if we handed them over to the ministry. They're finally here by the way."

Harry snorted, "Late as always."

"Now Harry, lets not be spiteful. Would you please escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Black back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course headmaster."

He waved his wand one final time and all the bodies fell to the ground with a collective groan. He turned back to the direction of the castle and grabbed the two sleeves of his shell-shocked companions.

Albus smiled gently at their backs, he looked forward to seeing this boy grow up through his first six school years.

/--------------------------------/

LBH: Not one I liked but I was a little down over Deathly Hallows. _"All was well."_ All was well?! What kind of ending is that?! I didn't like how Ginny and Harry just got married outright like that. We saw very little of their relationship and how they interacted as a couple, in fact, we saw nothing about them as a couple. Hell, even Snape had background on his relationship with Lily. I thought that was a bit rushed, but the Ron and Hermione thing was going since the very beginning so I was happy with that but… I won't say anymore because I liked the idea of the Deathly Hallows as a whole…. I want the Deathstick…. And Dumbledore _still_ rocks… He's just got an awesome slash pairing now.


	9. Questions Lacking Answers

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Nine:_ Questions Lacking Answers

It was really starting to irritate James how little he knew about his son. To be completely fair to Harry, he shouldn't even know that he had a son. But now that he knew, he wanted answers. Like, why he was apparently famous? Or why was his son so powerful? Not that he wasn't proud of him, but Harry shouldn't be used to battle situations, he was the same age as him! Unless Harry was some super prodigy, he shouldn't know how to fight so well without Auror training or something!

But then again, Harry was all buddy-buddy with the headmaster… No that wasn't possible; Dumbledore had never taken a student. It was a commonly known fact that Dumbledore had partners, never students. Though the Ministry wasn't too pleased with it, they would be thrilled if there were more people like Dumbledore about… Power level wise that is.

James looked over his petite son who was currently smiling brightly as he ate lemon drop after lemon drop. He just brought down a whole platoon of Death Eaters! Shouldn't he be reacting differently? Maybe he hit his head or something… He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, only to be met by stunning green. They seemed clear enough… Not fogged over or the like. His eyes really were the same color as Lily's… he shook it off and looked over Harry's body. Damn he was tiny! He lifted up a delicate hand and scrutinized it with hard eyes. It was small and lightly tanned with long bony fingers; he flipped the hand over to look over Harry's palm. His fingers were rough and covered with calluses, like he'd spent too much time gripping his wand. He looked to Harry's other hand; it was the same except for the scars carved into the back of his hand… I must not tell lies.

"Are my hands really that interesting?"

James looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "You're really delicate, you know that? Why did my future self ever let you come to the past anyway? Surely things must be better in the future?"

Harry hummed lightly to himself, "Well you didn't _let_ me come per-se, and in fact this was supposed to be a vacation. I wanted to go someplace tropical but Albus thought this was more exciting."

"And I just let my son go vacationing alone? Why didn't you go with family? Or friends?"

"Sirius came."

James gave him a blank look, "And that's supposed to reassure me?"

"Well I suppose so; you made him my godfather after all."

James gave him a skeptic look, "Sure. Another question I've been meaning to ask. That scar of yours… The lightening bolt, where'd you get it?"

Harry hummed again, "At a house."

"…I mean _how_ did you get it?"

Harry smirked, "Simple daddy dearest, magic!"

James let out a frustrated growl, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Nonsense I just told you the truth."

"Yes, a very vague truth! I'm supposed to be your father right? I should have been able to protect you from anything that could hurt you yet…yet you fight Death Eaters as if you've done it before and you're so damn cheerful about it! You're apparently famous for something, you're seventeen, how can you possibly be famous at such a young age? And the scars on your hand 'I must not tell lies,' why the hell were you using a blood quill? Is the future that messed up?"

Harry gave him a contemplating look, "Messed up huh…" He tapped his chin absently. "That doesn't even begin to describe it." Harry gave him a beaming smile. "Don't worry though! You did all you could to protect me! Things though… don't always go according to plan."

The tone of voice Harry had used did not please James at all. He stood up abruptly, startling Harry.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Sirius."

"But he's in the dorms; you're going the wrong way."

"The other one!" James called back over his shoulder as he stepped through the portrait hole.

Harry stared after him for a while before he heard steps coming down the dormitory stairs.

"Hello Harry." Harry looked over his shoulder to see his smiling mother.

"Lily." He nodded to her.

She sat down delicately beside him and Harry noted their similar bone structure. Though, he pondered, his hands were not like either of his parents. James' hands were large with thicker fingers while Lily's were small, similar to his, but her fingers were neither long nor bony. They were Tom Riddle's hands. He felt angry at the name but hid it well and looked up smiling.

"Can I help you Lily?"

She gave a small smile, "Yes, actually, you can."

"Actually?" He pouted, "you don't think I can help?'

"No I don't mean that!" She scrambled to say but instantly stopped when Harry tried to hold in his chuckling. She scowled at him but continued anyway. "I saw what you did to the Death Eaters at Hogsmeade and I was wondering… wondering, well… Can you show me how you managed to do that levitation charm? I'm good with charms but… well but I don't know how to do anything like that. Where did you learn anyway?"

Harry's eyes gained a far off quality and he smiled gently at her. "From my mother's charm journals. She was very talented in charms; you two look alike as well. Personality wise you're almost exactly the same." He chuckled again, as if laughing at some unknown joke. "In fact, it's like you're the same person sometimes."

Lily didn't quite know what to think when Harry looked at her with such a wistful expression but she just smiled at him, hoping it was the right thing to do…

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius Black you come here right now!"

Sirius poked his head out from around the corner of his bathroom door with a bewildered look upon his face. Was Harry here? He'd already visited not more than a half an hour ago. Who else would know his name besides Dumbledore?

"Harry is that you?"

Sirius immediately shrank back at the sight of an angry James Potter.

"Ohhhh so you know then huh?" He laughed nervously. "How long have you known?"

James glared, "You're changing the subject _Padfoot_." He snarled the last bit out. "I have questions and since Harry won't answer them I'll have to turn to a secondary source. Dumbledore is obviously out of the question, he'll just pawn lemon drops onto me. So that leaves you old buddy."

Sirius threw himself into a chair, an uneasy smile made its way across his face.

"So… what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Only a few simple questions really… Like, why does my son appear to have numerous scars?"

Sirius winced, that was possibly one of the worst questions he could have asked. Explaining the scar practically meant explaining everything. And that was not something he wanted to do. At least not willingly. As much as he wanted to change everything, make it better, he just couldn't do it. He hated that damned prophecy but it was just something that had to occur. You never knew, if he told James and tampered with things there could be no prophecy and Harry could be born a normal wizard thus leaving everyone with no hope, no one to defeat Voldemort. And as much as he sometimes hated Dumbledore for saying this, it was for the greater good.

He'd have to give the vaguest answers as possible, quick! What would Harry do?

"…Magic?"

James gave him a blank look. "You know… Harry said the same thing."

Damn! Leave it to Harry to take all the good answers! "With a wand?" He added hopefully.

"That's not good enough Sirius."

"Fine, fine!" He'd need something true, James could see right through him, always could, yet something that didn't give everything away. "There was an attack by Voldemort when Harry was a baby; he got the scar in the crossfire." There, simple, true, not giving away details. Ha! Take that Harry, I can too lie convincingly.

"…And why wasn't I defending him?"

There was silence.

"You tried James, you really did." Sirius adorned a mournful look, he'd always remember that day, walking into the destroyed house and seeing James' and Lily's dead bodies. James looked defiant, even in death, brow creased in concentration but Voldemort was just too powerful. Lily on the other hand, her face was contorted in pain, obviously already feeling the pain at the thought of her young son dying. She fought too, but she was no Auror, Harry's memories of the night only came after his mother had been disarmed. Even then her last thoughts were for Harry.

"Tried?"

"Yes… but things don't always go according to plan." He said with evident sorrow.

James immediately stood down, it wasn't what he was looking for but it was enough for now. Obviously things had gone sour and there were losses, otherwise Sirius wouldn't be in so much pain merely thinking of the night.

With that James turned and left the room slowly as Sirius grieved.

* * *

"Now, the key to this spell is not to focus on the person. We have different levitations spells for humans for a reason, objects are solid, stable, you can lift the entire thing as a whole because they are not alive. Levitating a human requires a different spell because humans are complex, you can't just use the normal spell, you'll end up levitating just someone's skull or some other body part, leaving the rest behind and that's not something we want. Spells used to levitate humans manipulate the magic around a person, lifting them, not actually making the thing itself fly. It's a bit more complicated than a feather I'm afraid."

Harry looked over his shoulder and stopped his pacing to look over at Lily, who was taking notes in a journal, the very same journal he had found in his family vaults. He smiled then stopped to lean against a nearby wall. He'd set them up in the Room of Requirements, the walls of the room lined with objects and cages filled with rats. He'd been forced to see Pettigrew everyday; he needed to relieve some tension.

"It is easier to learn this by first practicing with objects rather than people. Once you've gotten the hang of levitating multiple objects, we'll start on the rats."

He waved his wand with a silent spell, the basic levitation spell he'd learned back in first year was something he never forgot, and a large leather bound book flew into the air.

"Now," he spoke while levitating more objects with ease, "the reason I use the basic charm for this is because human levitation charms require more concentration, more power over all, and offer less mobility of your object. With this spell I can move someone as fast as I want, and as high as I want. Human spells are more limited to things like a hovering stretchers or pranks like picking someone up by their heel. Both have their uses but this way is so much more fun. I want you to try moving your objects, then try levitating another at the same time. To do this, you need to keep track of all your objects, you don't need to remember all of them individually but just remember the amount levitated and you can feel the magic surrounding them, then imagine that magic around you, like planets around the sun, and then finally imagine them moving. It can be a simple slow ring pattern or what I used on the Death Eaters, a fast erratic pattern that goes pretty much everywhere."

Lily nodded and stood up from her seat. Taking out her wand, ten and a quarter inches long, willow if Harry remembered correctly, she pointed at a nearby pillow with a determined look on her face.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

As expected the pillow rose instantly. Lily turned to her next object, a muggle umbrella strangely enough, and spoke the spell again. The umbrella rose up next to the book and they both stayed there for a moment before both objects fell to the ground with loud bangs.

Harry smiled, "That was very good Lily."

She beamed at him, "Really? It didn't work out nearly as well as I'd hoped!"

"Relax, my first time trying I didn't have a teacher, I was just reading from a journal, plus, from what I've heard you're naturally good at charms. You'll be well on your way to floating people around in circles." He gave her a look of amusement at the thought. "Now, try again, this time with a little more power I think."

She nodded eagerly, and set about levitating her pillow and umbrella. This time she kept them in the air five minutes, floating and bobbing around her in a large circle, before they fell.

"This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be."

"It's really not all that difficult but don't get cocky, you could accidentally kill someone by just levitating their skull. Plus your head would swell up until it's as large as James'." He smirked at her.

"Hey! I resent that! I'll never be like that arrogant Potter!"

"No," Harry said in wry amusement, "But that doesn't stop you from liking him any less."

Lily spluttered, "Hey! What do you mean by that?! Harry! Harry?! Are you listening to me! Ooooh you're as bad as Potter!"

He smirked, "Sorry Lily, I can't help it, it runs in my family."

"I pity you then, you must have had some no good prankster father."

Harry laughed, "Something like that." He turned around and gathered a group of glass orbs for Lily to practice landing her objects without damaging them. "Something like that…"

* * *

LBH: Alright, I'm a whole lot happier with this chapter in the last one and what's this? Do we see a hint of a plot?! Oh well, I can't guarantee anything. And now I have a good reason for the Hogsmeade attack! Hah! Really the entire thing was an excuse for Lily/Harry bonding time, poor Lily Flower was falling out of the plot a little I'm afraid, so I brought her back with a vengeance! 


	10. Mars is Bright

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Ten:_ Mars is Bright

"I really don't understand it, why to centaurs always say that? 'Mars is bright tonight' what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

James retracted his telescope with little thought and settled against the Astronomy Tower wall. Divination homework, he'd decided, was the dullest sort of thing to do. After leaving Sirius and seeing that Harry was gone he'd needed to clear his head and divination was so mindless it was the perfect solution. That didn't stop it from being dreadfully boring.

He was supposed to making predictions based on the planets but all that was really noticeable tonight was Mars' unusual gleam. This of course, brought up the fact that all he'd ever heard centaurs say was 'Mars is bright tonight.' Bloody centaurs…

Grabbing the textbook from his bag he flipped through the index and traced down with his finger until he reached Mars. Turning to the page he was greeting with a glowing red planet and off to the side was a picture of a stern warrior garbed in heavy armor with a strange helmet.

"Lets see… Mars… also the name of the Roman god of war… blah, blah, blah… Greek name was Ares, Merlin who cares about what his Greek name was? Wait, wait, here we go, Mars is considered a symbol of impending war and bloodshed, this is because unlike Minerva, huh funny that's McGonagall's name, also known as Athena to the Greek, who was another war goddess, Mars was known for disregarding the tactical aspects of war, instead Mars preferred the bloodshed and violence that came with war. When Mars shows brightly it is a sign of bloodshed to come, though it often swift as Mars was also known for retreating at the first sign of personal injury. Sounds like a complete coward, he'd never make Gryffindor." James snickered.

"So…" He tapped his dry quill against his chart. "Mars is bright tonight to that means…"

He looked back up at the stars, just to make sure, and Mars still stood out in the sky, even without a telescope.

"A battle is coming... And judging from its distance I'd say this will take place about… June. Late June." James frowned. "Damn it, split quill…"

* * *

"That's a new record Lily, fifty objects, very good!"

Lily looked up at Harry through her wet bangs, doubled over panting. "Sure, be a teacher about everything; don't even bother offering me a seat or some water. I'm exhausted here!"

He shrugged, "You wanted to learn."

She glared sharply, "Don't be a Slytherin either."

Harry smirked, "No," he said in a condescending voice, "_This_ is being a Slytherin." Harry stuck his noise in the air and lifted the hem of his robes, for once actually wearing them, and walked past her. "You there! Peasant girl! Bring me my axe!"

Lily raised a brow, "Oh but master, what would you need an axe for?"

Harry stuck his nose higher in the air, "Of what I need it for I am not aware but I want one." He crossed his arms and pouted at this. "Because I'm a spoiled, self-centered, pure blood who's probably going to marry my second cousin, because Merlin forbid I ever marry _Dudley_." He shuddered.

Lily laughed, "I feel bad now, we shouldn't be making fun of Slytherins like this."

Harry gave her a sly look, "Ah yes, but you aren't thinking about being tired anymore are you?"

"I'll have to figure out how you do that someday."

Harry gasped, "Never! I want to have at least one secret!"

She gave him a blank face and it wasn't long before Harry crumbled, "Okay, I didn't plan any of that out, it just happened and I got lucky."

"I thought so."

Harry pouted again, before straightening out. "Anyway, are you ready for the second part of this charm?" At Lily's nod he continued. "Good, because levitating books all day is getting to me."

Lily snorted, "You didn't even do anything."

"That may be true but watching flying rats will be so much more interesting." He could imagine that they were Wormtail…

"Anyway," he made a waving hand motion to dismiss his previous statement. "Levitating living organisms…. Not the easiest thing to do, because living things are complex with many different parts that can't be tampered with, just levitating one thing, like the skin of a person, could be disastrous. Not only would it be painful, it is not a pleasant sight to look at, because while the skin is ripped off and levitated, the rest of the body is left behind… Yes not pleasant at all."

He turned to Lily who, like always, was taking avid notes. The same notes he would read years later. He smiled at this and continued.

"The method I read in my mother's notes described using the skeleton as a base for levitation. It is the main solid structure in the body, supporting everything else, so levitating an entire skeleton would allow you to easily levitate a person like the objects you've been practicing on. Though it takes a bit more concentration considering all the bits of the skeleton you have to levitate but if you remember to levitate the skeleton as a whole, then you should be able to manage and practice levitating multiple skeletons like levitating multiple books."

Harry turned towards the rat cages and levitated a rat carefully by its skeleton, leaving the creature's limbs immobile, as they were levitated with the rest of the skeleton.

"Before starting to levitate anything I want you to know the skeletal system of a human inside and out, no pun intended, all the bones, the big ones, little ones, and those ones you have probably have no exist. When we are done you will recite all the bones to me and be able to locate them on an actual skeleton. Understood?"

Lily nodded eagerly; besides levitating people learning about the human body had other advantages. Should she ever need an offensive move she could use her charm skills and knowledge of human anatomy to her advantage with the bonus of using as little effort as possible. Harry's mother must have been a brilliant woman…

* * *

The bark of the tree dug roughly into Harry's back and the snow felt cold and wet through his clothing but it was nice being outside for a change. Wizards never took much time to be outside, besides those interested in herbology at least, and most never exercised much either. Using so much energy for magic all the time left most wizards with a great metabolism. Some were exempt from this but most of the time wizards didn't have to worry about their weight. Ron was a prime example; he ate more than any average person should be able and never gained any fat.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Looking up Harry saw the grinning form of Sirius, young Sirius. He hadn't seen the boy much lately as he'd been spending time with Lily and James. In fact James or older Sirius always seemed to show up whenever young Sirius tried to talk to him. He snorted; it was probably some parental thing.

"Well as you've just said, the point was to be alone."

"Well that's too bad because I'm here now."

"You could always leave." Harry said hopefully, but knew better than to hope too much.

"Naw," Sirius slumped down next to him, caring little about the snow. "I like it here. So… Harry… what are you doing for holidays?"

"I'm staying here with my godfather."

Sirius' brightened, "What luck! I'm staying too!"

Harry could have groaned, oh Merlin he sounded like an overexcited puppy. Though he supposed it would be accurate.

"Really? What a coincidence."

"It must be fate!"

Harry looked at him sharply, "Please tell me you just didn't say that like some girl gushing over some guy she's only me for five minutes. Please say you did not just imply what you made it sound like."

Sirius laughed nervously, "Of course not, it was joke!"

"A poor one…"

"Right, no more bad jokes."

Harry gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, head leaning back against the trunk.

Sirius looked over the smaller boy with admiring eyes, he was so cute! Though he was sort of small for a boy their age, but it only added to his image. Some of his features seemed a little girly but he was obviously a man and had plenty of good masculine features.

"You know it's funny."

Sirius looked at him.

"What's funny?"

"You're name."

He immediately scowled.

"No it's not!"

"Not that, your name's just ironic is all."

"And why is that?"

"You're name is Sirius and you're the complete opposite most of the time. Irony if you ask me."

"Oh yeah! Well you're name is Harry and _you_ aren't very hairy!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and he looked himself over.

"So it appears, but would you rather I become a hairy ape man? So I don't take your place as the most ironic name?"

Sirius paled instantly of the thought of Harry being…well… _hairy._ Harry couldn't be hairy! He was too cute the way he was!

"No! Don't ever change!"

"…But I want to grow taller some day…"

"Too bad!"

Reaching forward Sirius grabbed Harry and hugged him against his chest, Harry's head underneath his chin.

"You're too cute and huggable the way you are, plus your height fits perfectly to mine."

"So that's why you won't let me grow tall?"

"Exactly! We fit together this way!"

"If you say so…"

"Yes, I do, and I'm always right so just sit there and be a shortie."

Harry pouted a little but sat still anyway. Sirius was warm anyway. This wasn't so bad.

* * *

LBH: A short chapter and I brought Sirius back into the plot! Yay! Now I need to find Remus… He's off somewhere… Probably gone all wolf man from lack of human contact…Super wolf man. Also, probably (AKA defiantly) won't be updating as much (As if I updated fast before) since school has started again… Can't they just implant all worldly knowledge into our brains or something? Instant Latin! (Because I can't learn any other language, my first attempt as French… Don't ask, I butchered a language and the French government is probably after me for it…) So expect shorter and less frequent chapters. 


	11. Time Flies

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Eleven:_ Time Flies

Falling out a tree was never a pleasurable experience, Harry thought as he landed on his back, legs straight up against the tree trunk. It wasn't comfortable, nor was it painless, not to mention he'd ripped his jeans. But the view was nice; you could really see the stars from this angle.

That still didn't explain why he felt the urge to go outside in the middle in the middle of the night, in the snow and cold.

Maybe he was just lonely, since no one was really around. Well except Sirius, both of him, was around but they were so alike and so different at the same time while being the same person was a little confusing and gave him a massive migraine.

The rest of the students had gone home for the holidays, Lily went to see her parents, and the same went for James (James had invited him but he'd declined, he didn't want to see grandparents he knew he'd miss anyway), and Remus. Harry hadn't bothered to find out what happened to Pettigrew. As long as he didn't have to see the rat, things in the time stream would go according to plan. Because he might be too tempted to kill the little rat, even if he hadn't actually talked to him.

It was December now, and he had to say, is seemed like so long ago that he was in 1997, preparing to go on a nice normal vacation to a tropical beach… He still planned to go when he returned. But here he was, in the past, causing more mayhem and trouble. It was all Albus' fault, if he and the old man and he didn't have such a good time laughing and driving everyone else up the wall with their strange antics he would have to play some sort of terrible prank on him when he got back.

Or maybe take his lemon drops for himself.

…He wasn't that cruel, powerful wizards needed high sugar content to keep energy up. The lemony taste was just a bonus. You'd be surprised how quickly you could hate the taste of sugar sweets to the point where you just wanted something so sour it made your face pucker. Lemon drops were pure genius. He'd just get a bigger bag then flaunt it in Albus' face. That'd teach him. Though this probably explained why Voldemort was so crabby all the time, not enough sugar in his diet. He must be tired all the time to keep producing so much magic.

Getting up, Harry brushed off his cloak and murmured a quick drying spell for the melted snow in his gloves. Turning to face the castle, Harry frowned. What to do now? Sirius, both of them, was sleeping and he didn't know anyone else. He came to one conclusion, he needed new friends. Friends that were night owls like him. Morning birds were overrated.

Pushing open the great doors Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket and threw it over his shoulders. No need to get caught for this. Maybe he could go to the library? That was always good for wasting time. Hermione managed to spend hours there and before he knew it, she was by his side. Time must pass quicker if you read something. Or maybe he'd take a book to bed with him, reading made people sleepy right?

Harry was fairly surprised when he spotted a dim light in a sparely used corner of the library. It was Hermione's favorite place to read, but who would be up this late besides his bushy haired friend? If she wasn't… you know… in the future.

It was the hair that gave it away, Severus Snape. He really hadn't changed all that much from here to 1997 had he? Still had that greasy hair and large nose. Though it wasn't all that big, it was the distinctive shape that made it look that way.

The boy sat there scribbling furiously with a quill at a text book, one Harry happened to recognize. He'd happened upon it in his sixth year; he'd never really spent much time looking at it except for the interesting spells within its pages. When Snape taught him those same spells a few days later during training Harry put the book down. He respected Snape, but that didn't mean he liked him much and Merlin knows what had touched that book. The mere thought gave him goose bumps.

But if he was up, and Harry was up… they should be up together!

His father was going to kill him for this. Well he'd never properly gotten all that teenage rebellion out there had he? It was best if he made up for lost time. Casting a silent muffling spell on his feet Harry edged around Snape's chair to look over his shoulder. Awww, no good spells, only more potions nonsense… Great now future Snape will kill him too, he was only decent at potions which made the man hate him enough but if he caught wind of Harry insulting them… Well he'd rather not dwell on the subject.

"How long are you planning on standing there?"

Harry looked back at Snape is mild shock, was he talking to him?

"You breathe too loud."

Blast.

"It's no fun if you know I'm there." Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak with a pout. Even with the cloak sneaking up on Snape was like trying to pry Albus Dumbledore away from his lemon drops. Harry pulled the chair opposite to Snape out and sat down. Snape looked at the petite Gryffindor for a moment before ignoring him and setting back to his work.

"You don't even want to know why I'm here?"

Snape didn't even look up, "Not particularly."

Harry looked at him before smiling, "Good cause I don't want to know why you're here either." Reaching into his pocket for a piece of scrap parchment and a quill, he stole Snape's ink well for himself and starting doodling maniacally across the parchment. In return he received an almost fatal glare as Snape took his ink back.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"You're a fool aren't you? It was my ink to begin with. Pft, I shouldn't have expected so much from a Gryffindor, even an odd one such as you."

Harry cocked his head to a side, "You think I'm odd?"

"Extremely so, you're talking to a Slytherin right now, which makes you freaky by all Hogwarts standards."

Harry didn't say anything but as soon as Snape became impatient and returned to his work he took the ink back and began doodling again. Snape's head snapped up and he gave Harry one of foulest looks a seventeen year old could give and tried to take the ink back but Harry quickly moved his chair to the right, taking him out of Snape's range, ink and all. And when Snape leaned forward to go for the ink again Harry took the ink in his hand and leaned back, placing his feet on the edge of the table to keep balance.

"Give that back to me this instant you horrid little brat!"

"Hey! I'm not little, take it back!"

"And what if I don't? Going to cry?"

"No, but I might want to go on a sugar binge."

Taking advantage of Snape's momentary pause Harry pushed with his feet and hit the ground, using the momentum to roll himself backwards off the chair and land in a crouch. Getting over his himself, Snape ran around the table to follow Harry who by that time had started to run out of the library, invisibility cloak tucked just barely in his pocket.

"Give me back that ink Gryffindork!"

"Gryffindork? Isn't that… you know… a little juvenile?"

"I don't care what it is, give me that ink!"

"But I don't want to!"

"What you want doesn't matter you arrogant mongrel! I want that ink returned to me!"

"But if you don't care about what I want then I don't care about what you want! If you _really_ want it that badly then catch me! Merlin knows you could use the exercise!"

Scowling Snape ignored Harry's jibe and pushed himself to go faster. If only he could- oh good Merlin was he a wizard or not?! Yelling out the body bind curse he was surprised to see Harry dodge it by cart wheeling to the side and into another hallway.

Skidding around the corner he shouted off another curse and was less shocked this time when Harry used the wall as a jumping point to maneuver around the spell in the narrow hall. So he was agile, but he'd get tired eventually and when that happened he'd be ready.

The chase continued, Snape throwing various spells and Harry dodging every one of them with incredible ease. Well maybe growing up with the Dursley family did come in handy sometimes… He was greatly trained in the noble and sacred arts of running and hiding.

Harry turned around suddenly when he didn't hear footsteps echoing behind him.

"Harry… what exactly are you doing?"

Well damn.

"Professor! What a pleasant surprise Snape and I were just uh… getting some exercise."

The older Sirius looked between the pair, trying to tone down his glare when his gaze fell on the Slytherin. "Now, now Harry… lets not make this even more dirty than it looks, now tell me the truth that you were beating the shit out of each other and I can give him detention and I can go on with my life."

"Why only me?"

"Because I greatly dislike you." Sirius coughed sounding suspiciously like 'Snivellous.'

Snape instantly whirled around and gave off a menacing glare; surely that teacher did not just… He looked over at Harry who was giving the Professor a glare. Well that just confirmed everything; his teacher was a secret Marauder fan… Either that of he was some future incarnation of Black.

Black… he did look an awful lot like black and Lionheart… he looked like Potter and Lily, more so Lily apparently but Potter's Merlin awful hair was still present. He narrowed his eyes, now that was suspicious… He had to think about this.

"But that is beside the point, 20 points from Slytherin for being out after curfew and a detention with Filch; I'll make sure its something _nasty_." Sirius made little shooing motions with his hands and the Slytherin, still scowling, turned on his heel back to the library to retrieve his things.

"Harry, you're my godson and I love you and all but… what the hell was that?"

Harry smiled and held up the ink, "I was up and I found him in the library, I took his ink and made him chase me because lets face it, he needs to get out of the dungeons sometime or else he'll be all pasty and oily for the rest of his days."

"That is a lost cause and you know it."

"Nonsense, there's always hope!"

Sirius snorted, Harry was more like Albus than he was like Lily or James at times. Grabbing his godson's upper arm he dragged the boy back into his office. They were due for a talk anyway.

"So Harry did you know that James came and had a talk with me?"

Harry rubbed his upper arm but didn't look up, "Well he did mention something about talking to you. You didn't tell him anything important did you?"

"Who do you think is the responsible adult here? Me, I should be asking you that question. What made his ask those things anyway, Merlin I had a breakdown in front of my seventeen year old best friend!"

Harry looked up, "Really? That bad? Anyway, he started asking questions after looking at my hands and when I wouldn't give him any answers about what happens in the future. If he actually knows anything we are so screwed."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I didn't tell him anything besides common knowledge, you got your scars in a Death Eater attack… that's partially true I suppose and they're something that's happened before so it isn't too surprising for it to happen."

"Wow that's clever, I said magic did it."

"Yeah, I said it too but you always take all the good excuses first!"

Harry smirked, "It was my excuse before yours. Your younger self has plenty of charming ways to get out of trouble. Are you losing your skill in your old age?"

"I am not old! I'm only thirty-seven thank you very much! Not even forty."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man."

Sirius pouted and sunk into his chair, Harry had absolutely no respect for authority. It was sad that he couldn't convince himself to punish someone so cute. Like a teddy bear. Discreetly waving his wand Harry jumped and felt his hair where two round furry ears sprouted out of the top of his head. Standing up he felt his back where a little black furry tail ripped from his pants. He was suddenly reminded of Dudley when he first met Hagrid.

"There, now you're a real teddy bear."

Harry gave Sirius a look, "You think I look like a Teddy bear? And so you gave me ears?"

"And a tail." The man replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry didn't get to say anything as chiming rang through the room, signaling that it was three in the morning.

"Hold that thought Harry, its time for you to go to bed young man."

Harry quirked a brow, Sirius sounded almost fatherly right there. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then." Taking out his invisibility cloak Harry opened the door. "Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry, and if you're good I'll take that tail off!"

There was a snort from the other side of the door and a bang as Harry kicked it.

…Sirius had the terrible feeling that he was going to wake up tomorrow with something growing from his head. But seeing Harry with furry ears was all worth it.

* * *

LBH: Man oh man it has been a while since a new chapter was up huh? Too bad this isn't a really important chapter or anything, sort of filler really but its something to keep you all appeased for a little while until my next weekend where I, the amazing LBH, will try to write a chapter that actually has a plot… Don't get your hopes up. 


	12. Winners and Losers

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Twelve:_Winners and Losers

If Voldemort wasn't already dead Harry would swear that his scar would be itching up a storm right about now. It was just one of those days where things didn't seem right. Perhaps he was just being paranoid but the Slytherins seemed a little shifty as of late, but he tried not be bias but it was hard to get over six years of prejudice and anger…Draco was the exception because he had hated Draco more because he was snotty little brat than because he was a Slytherin.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry, who had been lost in thought, looked up at Lily with a mildly shocked expression. Where did she come from? He must have really been dreaming there.

Lily cleared he throat, tapping her foot against the floor for emphasis. Ah, she was impatient.

"Oh, right I'm fine, just fine."

She frowned, "Well you've been acting a little strange since Christmas, not to mention when we all came back you had little ears and a tail, what was that all about?"

"That? That was my godfather trying, and failing, to be funny."

"Your godfather has a rather odd sense of humor. For a while I thought it was Black who did it, it is the type of thing he would do."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?"

Lily flushed, but quickly regained her composure, "Because those three idiots are always causing mayhem! I have to keep an eye on them or else they'd never be punished!"

"Three idiots?"

"Remus is the exception, he at least is well behaved, the poor boy must have been brainwashed in our first year. He could have amounted to so much…" Lily gave a sigh, James was like a bad cold, he spread to just about everyone and was a hassle to get rid of.

Harry's lips quirked, she obviously didn't know how many of the pranks Remus had thought up himself. James and Sirius might have been more obvious but Remus was the brains behind the operation. He'd seen Remus' devious side on more than one occasion in the future… And if he still held that spark as a man, it must have been a burning flame as a teenager, a time before the war and all the losses they suffered.

Harry hummed a little, turning back to the parchment in his lap. A transfiguration essay, something about why it was important not to transfigure humans without proper training… He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Tapping the quill he looked back at Lily, she was progressing well in her lessons, levitating the rats with ease and was doing well with levitating the almost life-like human dummy that he'd gotten from the room of requirements. He wasn't quite really willing to let himself be used as a test subject…he'd leave that to the Death Eaters, there were far too many of them anyway.

Putting aside his parchment, he turned fully to Lily, "Was there something you needed….as in something you really,_ really _needed?"

Lily nodded, shifting from side to side with unease. "Well I was wondering…"

"Yes….?" Harry drawled out.

"Well if you would…"

"Oh spit it out Lily!"

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me today?!" She said this very rapidly, pink staining her cheeks.

Harry held a dumbfounded look on his face…this was so…so…incest! He had to control the minor urge to gag. But before he jumped to conclusions he'd ask her if that was here intention and then promptly refuse because the idea of him and his…his _mother_ was more than a little disturbing and ten more levels of wrong than Voldemort had been…Seriously…who brought themselves back as a reptile…human…thing.

"This better not be the kissy, kissy date type of Hogsmeade trip."

Lily looked insulted, "No! I just need someone to go with me for more advanced charm books! And you have your mother's journals so I was just wondering…" She looked a little bashful again, cheeks going pink again. "It's just a little embarrassing to ask for help after already receiving so much from you. I was worried you would think that I was some sort of greedy, unkind person."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, for one second there he had almost honestly thought…

Lily snorted, "Besides, who in their right mind would go out with someone like you? You're so scrawny! You should eat more!" She said with a frown.

Harry twitched slightly, "So I'm not dating material?" This was actually very depressing coming from his own mother. Goodbye self esteem hello depressing thoughts.

Lily suddenly realized what she had said and waved frantically at the smaller boy. "I-I well damn I know I said no one in their right might would date you but that doesn't make you un-datable! I'm sure you've had plenty of girlfriends!"

Harry thought back to his first kiss with Cho, wet…. And he sank down in his chair.

Lily, noticing that her words had not improved the situation, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the chair. "Don't be so sad! You know what will cheer you up? Going to Hogsmeade with me to find some charm books!" She smiled brightly.

Harry had a blank look on her face, "Wow you and James really are meant for each other."

Before Lily could reply he had walked to the portrait hole, pausing briefly before turning around. "Well, are you coming?"

Lily gazed bemused at his retreating form….like James?! "Harry Lionheart get back here this instant! Who's saying I'm meant for James Potter!?! HEY! I'm talking to you, don't ignore me!"

* * *

Harry scuffed the heel of his sneaker against the rough wooden floorboard of the bookstore he and Lily had stopped at. Said redhead was currently browsing through a wall of charms texts and he was rather left out, Lily didn't need much help getting books but he did point out a few helpful titles mentioned in his mother's journals. And so he left doing nothing. Well not nothing, he did have a few neat little defense books tucked under his arm but nothing had really caught his eye. It was only a few weeks since Christmas, he didn't feel the need to go out and buy new things after receiving a good amount of gifts from Sirius, James, Lily, Albus and….Sirius.

But really, why did wizards celebrate Christmas anyway? As far as he knew the wizarding world didn't have churches or believe in any form of god, they didn't say "Oh my god!" they said "Oh my Merlin!" …Did this make Merlin a god? He shook his head it wasn't important… Weren't witches hunted down by that religion anyway? Something about whether they floated or not… Or maybe he was thinking too much and the answer was simple really, wizards just liked the holiday and adopted it for the sake of taking the day off.

Derailing from this train of thought he looked through a mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. It was a tall, full body mirror, with gold edgings and clean surface. Looking through it he could see outside the shop's large front window and see…Severus Snape talking to Malfoy? He frowned, sure they were on his side in the future but that wasn't now and the men both took great delight in calling him a foul little brat with no manners. He snorted, who needed manners?

They appeared to be talking about something in hushed tones if the wary looks they gave passersby was any indication.

Oooh someone had a secret! He gave a mischievous smirk and channeled some magic into his ears, trying to tune into their conversation. Unfortunately with all the people walking through and their distance he could only hear bits and pieces of what he hoped was their conversation. He didn't have as much experience as Dumbledore to listen to a specific conversation from a distance yet.

"_June…by exams…secret entrance." _

"_Sure…knows…informed…lord…headmaster…"_

Harry didn't hear much more before a loud bang startled his concentration and he turned around to see Lily at the register, a large stack of books towering over her, and the clerk's, head. Dispelling his magic he walked towards her.

"Did you get enough books? Because I don't think this is _nearly_ enough."

Lily scowled and gave his arm a weak punch.

"Shush you, you're just jealous because I," At this she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at him, "Can read all these books and actually understand everything."

Harry leaned against the register and smirked in return, "Really? Well the Ravenclaws seem to like me, so I must have some intelligence."

"Yes but it's certainly not book smarts."

Grabbing her books, one by one she placed them in her internally expanded bag and handed a small pile of gold to the clerk. After this was done she turned and left the store, Harry trailing after...after paying for his books of course.

"You have a point there."

"Don't I always?"

Harry gave a sly smile. He opened his mouth but he spotted James out of the corner of his eye with the Marauders walking out of Honeydukes. Oh this was just perfect. Who needed witty comebacks when you had this hanging over her head

"You know what I DO know Lily?" He said while stepping backwards to James' unaware back. "I have a friend. And not just _any_ friend." He looped an arm over James' shoulders.

"I have James Potter."

James looked at him in shock, and then turned to Lily and back to Harry. Then a grin slowly formed across his face.

"Why are you smiling like that Potter?" Lily took a wary step back. Whenever James grinned it was never a good thing.

"Well Lily since we are…" Harry looked at James with half lidded eyes, "_friends_ that means that you lose."

"Lose?" Lily murmured then paled abruptly. "No you can't mean that!"

"Oh but Lily, I _do_."

Lily took a menacing step forward but James stepped in front of Harry and next to Lily. He placed his arm around her waist.

"Well Lily dear where would you like to go for our date?"

Lily looked like she was about to blow a gasket, she turned her furious look back to Harry who shrugged.

"Oh you're my friend too Lily…it's just that James was my friend about…" he looked at his watch, "Thirty seconds before you were! Imagine that."

"Harry you are a complete and utter git! Oh you planned this didn't you?!"

Harry pouted, "Now why would you say that?" Lily still glared at him. "Okay maybe I did but it was more of a spur of the moment sort of thing but I think it all worked out rather well."

Lily made to hex him but James grabbed her hand and started leading her away, a bright smile on his face, mouth running.

"So for our date I was thinking maybe we could play some pranks or maybe we could break into the Shrieking Shack, oh oooh we could go to Honeydukes and eat double our weight in chocolate! And after that we can go to Zonkos and do some shoplifting!"

James' voice eventually faded out as he dragged Lily around a corner leaving Harry standing with the three reaming Marauders.

Remus looked amused, "And here I never thought I would see the day… You have my gratitude Harry. I thought I would have to listen to James' speeches about how wonderful Lily is for the rest of my days." He shook his head and gave Harry a smile before walking into the bookstore that he and Lily had just vacated, Peter scurrying after him.

Harry stood there a moment before turning to go back to the castle but was stopped by Sirius who hung himself over Harry's shoulders.

"Well this has me in a romantic mood. Since _they're_ going on a date and Remus is off having an affair with his books and Peter is making out with some chocolate why don't we hop on the bandwagon." Sirius placed a hand on Harry's hip.

Green eyes looked are Sirius, "You're not serious are you?"

He gave a scandalized look, "Of course I'm serious! Sirius Black in fact and I'm never _not_ Sirius about anything."

Harry tapped his chin with one finger, using his other hand to free himself from Sirius. Stepping forward a few paces he stopped suddenly, looking over his shoulder.

"Let me think for a second… Next weekend on Saturday, you pick the time. I'll be expecting you." Harry winked before walking down the street away from Sirius and around the corner leaving the teen to stand there alone.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, and he looked from side to side before punching his hand into the air.

"And _that's_ how it's done!"

* * *

LBH: Wow lots of italics in this chapter. Oh well. And I updated, everyone gasp in shock!

…Okay I admit I was mostly motivated by this terrifyingly simple PM I got. Damn get that person to PM every time I slack off and you'd have a chapter up every week.


	13. A Hairy Situation! No Pun Intended

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Thirteen_: A Hairy Situation! No Pun Intended

"Harry how could you do this to me?!"

Harry examined his nails pompously, "Fairly easily. Once you've dethroned a dark lord the ego tends to inflate."

Sirius gave him a withering look, damn Harry's upbringing! He blamed the aunt, if she had just let Harry grow up like any other child then Harry would not only (most likely) be more of the sane persuasion, but he wouldn't be so Merlin damned cynical sometimes! Maybe he shouldn't have given Harry those ears…A fox tail would have suited him better.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist! You just looked like a kicked puppy I couldn't _possibly_ say no to that!"

Sirius snarled at him, "I'm damn sure you could Harry! Getting my young impressionable self's hopes up! You're so cruel."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say dogfather."

Sirius gave Harry one last venomous look before easing himself into a chair, "Oh well, it's not like it works out anyway. We ended up just being really good friends…pulled a whole load of nasty pranks too."

"Comforting to know, you're still an authority figure and Merlin knows what Hermione would do if I ever dated my legal guardian. Oh she wouldn't have a problem with the fact that's its two men; she just still looks up to adults and can't see a minor dating one. Awkward…"

Sirius snorted, "You can say that again."

Harry looked up, "Especially because you're an old greasy convict now…well_ex_-convict but all the same…"

Sirius looked scandalized, "You take that back right now young man! I am not greasy! That's Snape's job."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You were such a bastard back in school Sirius, hitting on poor defenseless young men, picking on Snape, pulling pranks…hitting on your own godson, the shame!"

"Defenseless my ass…"

Harry gave a cheeky grin, "Okay maybe not defenseless but still."

Sirius snorted, "If that isn't the understatement of the century."

Harry ignored him and stood up abruptly, leaning back with a jaw popping yawn. He absently rolled his shoulders and smoothed his outer robes.

"Well I'm bushed; I think I'll go take a nap or something. It is so nice to do whatever I want with my weekends for once in my life."

Sirius' lips quirked, "Damn you for being so cute, I can never stay mad at you."

Harry gave him a cheeky grin, "What can I say? I'm gifted."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here."

* * *

Later that day found Harry wandering the halls; it seemed everyone had something to do. Everyone but him. His godfather was currently being lectured by the angry deputy headmistress for "slacking off" when he should be making a schedule and grading papers. James was badgering Lily, and he had no desire to be in the same room with Fawkes during a burning day, so visiting Albus was not available… 

He was so lost in thought that he barely managed to swerve around a moving tower of books.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't see you!"

Harry's eyes widened, "The books are talking!"

There was some awkward coughing a small chuckle from behind the books and Harry lowered his gaze down to see a pair of hands holding the bottom of the stack with difficulty.

"Oh…oh! Here let me take some of those!"

Reaching up Harry took about half of the books into his hands, revealing the face of Remus Lupin. Remus smiled brightly.

"It's you! Harry right? You're the one who helped James finally get his date with Lily! Thanks for that by the way, except now James won't shut up about how wonderful his date was. Oh, and thanks for helping with the books too."

"Yep! I'm Harry and you are…?" Harry asked, playing along.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." Remus shifted his books, trying to free a hand, just barely managing. Harry did the same and the two shook hands.

"Harry Lionheart, as you probably know. Just a question, but where are you heading with all these books?"

Remus eyed the books with a little distaste, "Just some new books for the library, they arrived just now and I volunteered to bring them down, give the house elves a little break once and a while."

Harry smirked, if only Hermione was here right now.

"Why not just levitate them?"

Remus blushed a little, "Well I would do that but no magic in the hallways and as a Prefect I should follow the rules…"

"James is Head Boy right? He never follows that rule."

The tawny haired boy gave off a huff but Harry could tell it contained barely hidden fondness, "Well that's James for you, ever the trouble maker."

Harry smirked, "Just imagine what his future children will be like."

"I shudder at the thought."

Harry once again freed an arm and patted Remus sympathetically on the shoulder, "You poor soul, the future is going to be hell for you isn't it?"

Remus gave him an inquisitive look but Harry blatantly ignored it with practiced ease.

"To the library then my dear Remus!"

"After you Sherlock."

"Nonsense! I'm not Sherlock, I can't play the violin to save my life…nor can I fence, besides, you aren't a surgeon so you can't be Watson anyway."

Remus snorted, "Lets not get into specifics now."

"Hey, hey, hey! No sarcasm in the halls!"

"If you insist."

From then on out Harry and Remus exchanged information back and forth, also indulging in the occasional witty banter to lighten the mood. And Harry actually found himself enjoying Remus' company. He'd never been too close to Remus in the future, in fact, he still called him Professor Lupin. Sure he may have taught Harry the Patronus spell but after that brief period in his third year he hadn't had all that much communication with Remus. It was a shame really, he'd gotten to know Sirius extremely well but he hardly knew anything about Remus besides the fact that he was a werewolf and he liked defense against the dark arts, so much in fact he decided to teach. Though his obsession with defense might be because he held a dislike for dark creatures because he resented being a werewolf himself… But he wasn't personal enough with Remus to ask those sorts of questions, and he'd never become really proficient with the mental arts. He'd learned occlumency to some extent but it was something he'd probably never master like Snape, he was just too disorganized and wild. Even if he did have the skills he wouldn't try to get into Remus' head, having Voldemort's presence in the back of his mind all his life forced him to learn just how intrusive it is to have a person looking over and examining your thoughts…not only is it disturbing, it was just an invasion of privacy.

The pair stopped at the front desk of the library, gently setting the books down and trying to avoid Madam Pince's ferocious gaze. That woman was scarier than Hermione when it came to books…

Soon after leaving the books to be checked over, they left the library to go their separate ways, Remus to Gryffindor tower and Harry to…wherever.

"You know on second thought Remus I think I'll go with you. I have nothing to do and that just bugs me. And well, you're nice enough, what's say to a round of exploding snap?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, lips stretching into a smile, "Well I can't say I'm opposed to that. But while we walk there, I want to know about you, you wonderful person who got James and Sirius off my back for a whole Hogsmeade trip! How ever did you do it?"

Smirking, Harry replied, "Mention the word lily and James is off like a rocket and Sirius just follows me around like a dog…kinda smells like one too, he's got fur all over his robes and everything. Kind of nasty sometimes but he does have appeal."

Remus nodded, "He has several friends of furry nature and… well as creatures of nature we all must shed…some just more than others."

Harry raised a brow.

"…Peter not only grows more body hair than naturally possible, he pulls out more from his head than he can grow back. We keep telling him he's going to go bald one day but he just doesn't listen." Remus sighed dramatically, picking long brown hairs off his robe to show Harry.

Harry's face twisted, good Merlin! He'd been sleeping in the same room as them for three months now! You'd think he would have noticed it!

They pair reached the portrait hole and entered the common room.

Remus pointed to carpeted floor, "See? Even all over the common room!"

Bending down Harry took a closer look at the carpet that was intertwined with strands of brown hair. Ewwww….

"The house elves have a hell of a time cleaning it out. So much so that they only bother doing it once a month, do you know how difficult it is to pick out hair from carpet?"

Harry winced, "I don't want to think about it." He cautiously backed away to an area of the room not covered in carpet and sat down in a comfy wooden chair. His personal favorite from his younger years as a Gryffindor.

Remus set up the board with ease and handed out cards.

"So Harry…what's your favorite color?'

Harry tapped his cards to his chin in thought, "Can't really say I have a particular favorite. I have a fried whose favorite is orange…so if I did have a favorite I figure it couldn't be much worse than that." He shrugged. "What's yours?"

"That's easy, sky blue."

Ah, when the sky was sky blue there was guaranteed to be no moon. Typical Remus, he always seems to center his life on his lycanthropy.

"Favorite food?"

"Salad, yours?"

"Treacle tart, hands down."

Remus wrinkled his nose, "Ug I hate that stuff, and it's your favorite? You must have a stomach of steel."

"Hey!" Harry shouted in indignation, "I'll have you know tart of all forms, treacle or no, is delicious should be respected and revered!"

Remus gave him a funny look, "Now I know why Sirius likes you, you're even weirder than him!"

Harry was about to yell back when Remus' cards exploded in his face, making Harry laugh.

"Ha! It's retribution from the tart gods! That's what you get for insulting my food!" Harry stuck his tongue out at the scowling Remus, who licked his fingers and pinched out a flame that was singing the length of his left eyebrow.

"You know I really–"

Remus was cut off from his sentence when the door the common room burst open revealing James, face drawn in a pout.

"Harry James Potter! Tell me right now why my future wife loves you more than me! It's not fair!" James emphasized this by stomping his foot on the ground.

Harry gave a panicked look over at Remus, whose eyes had gone wide.

"…Harry James_ Potter_?"

It was then that James realized that Remus was there. He paled drastically.

"Well shit."

* * *

LBH: Not as long as I would have liked and I'm not sure Remus turned out the way I wanted him to but it's alright. And now dear readers I have a question for you! In the Batman series, how many diamonds does Harley Quinn have on her outfit? I have been looking forever to find the answer and I've seen drawings but the pattern is never consistent! So if someone knows I will love you forever…and I'll make the next update sooner. (For real this time.) And I say this because Harley is one of my favorite characters and I want to do an accurate drawing for once! You don't have to go out of your way but if any of you have a certain answer it would be great. Thanks. 


	14. A Wolfman's Word One Hundred Percent

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Fourteen_: A Wolfman's Word One Hundred Percent

James shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"Remus! What a pleasant surprise!" James tried to smile but it came out rather crooked and painful.

Remus ignored him completely, eyes going from Harry to James then back again. Now that someone pointed it out for him, they really did look quite similar. Not many wizarding families had hair like the Potters, it stuck out every which way and it was as black as the night sky. Remus had always secretly suspected that the family had roots from someplace other than Europe but he'd never mentioned it to James. Sirius had also noticed the similarities when Harry had first been introduced to the school but Remus had assumed it was Sirius being Sirius. Damn, if Sirius ever found out about this he'd never be able to live it down.

"James, what is going on here exactly?" Remus stood hesitantly, keeping a good distance from both James and Harry. You knew there was trouble when a situation occurred that didn't make sense even with magic. "And why did you just call Harry a Potter? Only you and your parents are left, you know that."

James stepped forward but looked sad when Remus continued to back away, it was hard enough to get Remus to be friends with him in the first place and now the trust issue was coming up again. He looked pleadingly at Harry; he really, _really_ wanted Remus to still be comfortable with him.

Harry looked at Remus' now pale and shaking features, he looked far too much like the future Remus. He nodded to James and sat back down; brining his bag up to his lap to dig around for a butterbeer he'd hidden in here not too long ago. It didn't contain much alcohol but it was better than nothing, he didn't have any ice-cream or treacle tart with him but at least he had butterbeer and lemon drops. That was a start.

"Well Remus…err it's a long story and I really doubt you'll believe me but…" He took an offered lemon drop from Harry without pause, comfort food always helped. "Harry's not exactly from around here."

Remus snorted, "No really James? And the fact that he moved here wasn't any indication of that? But what I want to know why you called him _Potter_?! Not to mention you brought up Lily as your future wife, which isn't so unusual for you but this time you seemed eerily certain." Remus pursed his lips, hands clenching and unclenching. "Please tell me you haven't done something stupid…"

"What?! It's all Harry's fault and I still get the blame?!" He swallowed the half diminished lemon drop with a gulp and turned back to Harry with a whiny voice. "Why does everyone like you better than me? I was here first!"

Harry shrugged, "I got your looks and mum's eyes, what's not to like?"

"Point."

Remus looked at the exchange and he relaxed a little, with James joking around like this it made the situation more normal and less unusual, jokes he was used to, seriousness he was not. It was the Marauder way to deal with everything with a smile on your face and a laugh in your belly. Only when something was terribly wrong did the smiles go away. He could deal with this.

Remus cleared his throat, "Back on topic, if you please gentlemen…"

Harry snorted, "There's nothing gentle about this oaf. He probably dropped me on my head when I was a baby, I blame you dad, I blame you! I'm probably so messed up because you were a bad parent."

James pouted, "You can't prove that without telling me more of the future!" He stuck his tongue out, "Ha! I can still believe I'll be a good parent now."

Remus looked at the two, "…Is there something you aren't telling me James?"

James flushed, "It's not like that!"

"Oh, that is to say that you didn't go out and knock some girl up when you were a baby? That's a minor relief." Remus made an exaggerated sigh, wiping his brow dramatically, "I'd hate to think about the mechanics of that."

James scowled, "You can be a bastard sometimes Remus. No, I did not 'knock up' some girl. Harry here is a bit more complicated and I can gather a guess that you already can tell he's my son. Did I not mention the word_future_ in my speech sometime earlier?"

Remus and Harry stared at him, "Good Merlin James you're growing up."

James took a step back, eyes wide, "Don't say it!" He covered his ears.

Walking to him, Remus swatted away James' hands and pushed him down into a chair.

"It's only a temporary problem James; now just explain the story from the beginning."

James looked over at Harry who shook his head vigorously, which he ignored, and pushed Harry over to make room for himself on the chair. Harry glared venomously at first but eventually contented himself to a grumble every now and then.

James scooped up another few candies from Harry and crossed his legs comfortably.

"Well Remus let's start at the beginning of the school year. Harry came; the bet was made yada, yada, yada. And then I see something rather _suspicious_ on the Map. You know what I saw?"

Remus gave him a blank gaze, "No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

"That's right! TWO Sirius Blacks! Two! One is bad enough, though another Padfoot wouldn't be too bad; he has a rather good disposition as a dog…"

"James!" Remus motioned to Harry frantically. Said boy only snorted.

"Don't panic Moony; I know where you four go out every full moon. Wait until you hear the rest of the story."

Remus frowned but settled against his chair again. But this was all suddenly interrupted by a chattering snicker. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the jarvey…oops.

"_Ooooh look what we have here! A no good foul mouthed tattletale!" _

James' paled, looking down over his hands to where the jarvey tattoo had moved. The creature seemed to grin gleefully back at him, little paws tapping together in amusement.

"_Well, I know what_I_ would do to tattler! Especially one as ugly and repugnant as you, you can only hope to compare with the Snape boy on the scale of hideous body features. That hair! Ugg, honestly, hair gel please! I'd rather not poke an eye out!" _

James looked affronted, "Hey! I'll have you know that I am the envy of all the boys at this school!"

The jarvey merely chuckled, _"Ooooh and he's arrogant too! I think if I had to give you an award it'd be for the Feeblest Minded Insignificant Fool on the Face of the Planet! And you know what? You'd win first prize!" _

"Why you–"

"_Oh my! Don't tell me you actually _understood_ all that!? Why that's simply amazing! You've evolved past a monkey! I almost couldn't tell, you know, with that nest of flees all over your head and face. I had simply thought you just did a lot of waxing, my bad." _The jarvey giggled, swaying back and forth gleefully.

James made to swat it but abruptly the tattoo disappeared leaving James to glower at where it had been.

Harry coughed gently, "Sorry."

James glared, "You are definitely my son…Merlin sometimes I hate my gorgeous features and wonderful personality. It was all passed down to _you_."

Remus stared on in amusement, and then the word struck him. "Son?" It only really hit him now, before he'd sort of just let the father son banter roll off him, it impacted now that Harry was James' son, _James_ who was _seventeen_…It was more than a little creepy.

James glared at Harry but settled back down. "Yes, son. Well after I saw two Sirius' on the Marauder's Map I naturally went to investigate, and then I saw a Harry Potter on the map, which couldn't possibly be right. Or so I thought." He eyed Harry, "And then one night I snuck out to go see what was really going on and what do I find? Good old Padfoot and Harry talking and all I had to do was listen for a bit to realize Harry's not only my son, he's from the future and he brought his mutt godfather along. Merlin knows why we didn't realize it was him in the first place; Harry not only looks like me and Lily, Professor_White_? Sirius always likes to play off that muggle saying, you know, the one about the black sheep, he's always saying he's the white sheep of the Black family and Merlin he's taken it too far! Calling himself _Professor White_." At this point James had stood up and was pacing, making erratic hand gestures all the while. He suddenly turned to face Remus, an almost manic look on his face.

"And you know _why_ they went through all this trouble?! For a VACATION!" James' breathing was uneven and his hair was more mussed than usual.

The werewolf looked at James half shocked and Harry took a swig of his butterbeer then looked at James.

"Well if it makes you feel better, this has been a _horrible_ vacation so far."

James gave him a withering glare to which Harry shrugged.

Remus leaned back into his chair, rhythmically tapping his fingers against the arm. This…was a little hard to take in and from James' explanation he'd guessed despite being more familiar with the situation than he was, was still a little freaked out at the entire situation. But as usual he blew it out of proportion. He turned to Harry.

"Who else knows?"

"My godfather_Professor White_, the headmaster, James, and now you. Though by now I'm guessing just about all the portraits know, all those headmasters and headmistresses having nothing to do all day but gossip. Basically anything that goes in and out of the headmaster's office on a regular basis."

"So our age Sirius doesn't know?"

"Nothing, of course now all Padfoot talks about it how I'm such a terrible evil child because I manipulated his younger self into a date, though apparently we just turn out good friends. Long distance relationships hardly ever work and I think having a boyfriend from the past falls into that category so…You get it." Harry trailed off, examining his nails a little uneasily at the talk of relationships. Sure he was having fun with Sirius and all that jazz but he'd never really had much luck with real relationships in the past. Take Cho for example, which was a disaster and he'd dated Ginny briefly in sixth year but at least they'd ended on mutual terms. They still hung out occasionally to team up and prank the rest of her brothers, seeing as he was her "brother from another mother" and therefore could be trusted seeing as he didn't have any embarrassing childhood stories he could whip out…Saving her from a giant snake was just an added bonus. He wondered if that thing here right now…below his very feet. He looked down and gulped a little. He'd leave that up to his twelve year old self. He only wanted to see that thing once.

"Harry?" He looked up.

"Yes?"

James snapped his fingers rapidly, "A little attention here boy-o."

Harry paid him little mind and brushed away James' waving hand. "Yeah, yeah, did you have any other questions Remus?"

"Yes actually."

"Fire away."

"How exactly are you getting back?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but froze…how was he getting back? The ring of flowers? He'd burned that sucker the day he got here. So that was out…He bet Albus had something planned, he always did. It never ceased to amaze him how much trouble the man could get into for his constant spying and paranoia (Almost as great as Moody's, why else would he have the desire to know _everything _in the castle?) yet he still meddled. But he was getting on in years…and it was either this or golfing, Albus wasn't so eager to go into ten-pin bowling again since the last time he went and got his fingers stuck in the ball, breaking them in the process. Traumatic really.

"I have no idea."

"That's wonderful Harry, really brilliant." James muttered.

Harry threw a lemon drop at him, "Oh shut up, I'm not the one who blabbed and got us into this mess in the first place, speaking of which. Remus I'd rather you not mention this to anyone." Harry smiled at him and Remus returned it.

"Of course Harry, I'm not so crass as to think I can go blabbing about people from the future. And I know better than to ask about what's going to be. It's bad enough Prongs knows he has a kid, and with Lily. Please tell you're obliviating him before you go?"

Harry spread his fingers apart marginally, "Just a little, maybe."

"Wait, how come you believe that he won't tell yet I get a jarvey tattoo that goes and insults me if I try to say something?! And I thought we were family!" James threw back his head dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead. "Woe is me."

"And that is exactly the reason why I gave you the tattoo, drama queen."

Harry turned back to Remus, "So we have a deal then? You'll keep my secret?"

"It'll be a pleasure."

They shook hands briefly and Harry throw himself back on his chair, grabbing James and pulling him down with him.

"Soooo…Who's up for sneaking into the kitchens and getting treacle tart?"

* * *

LBH: I swear, all Harry ever talks about in my stories is food…I am rather hungry at the moment. Well sorry this wasn't up as soon as I'd liked, nor as long (I was planning a whole ten page long chapter rather than my usual six…I tried) but I had exams and one day while waiting for a ride I got bored, wandered off and found myself kidnapped by the theatre club (To which I must visit for five hours everyday), where I am now a slave to a man who takes the stereotypical actor personality too far. But on the bright side today I made fake eggs! With glue! Try it sometime. And thanks to everyone who helped on my Harley question…although I got various answers. 


	15. With a Bang

My Vacation in 1977

My Vacation in 1977

_Chapter Fifteen_: With a Bang

"It's a little disgusting isn't it?"

Harry looked up briefly from his treacle tart, seeing the couple from the corner of his eye, before snorting and returning to his food. Sirius pouted at him.

"Don't ignore me! I need someone to rant to because James has gone all _mushy _and _responsible _me." Sirius grabbed a strand of Harry's hair and tugged the boy's head aside, Harry didn't pay this any mind and continued directing his fork into his mouth with little difficulty. Sirius was feeling a little bit like a third wheel, he understood that, he felt the same way with Ron and Hermione for a little while after they started dating, but Sirius was becoming more of a nuisance than a friend. At least, at the moment he was more like a nuisance.

Surprisingly enough, though not for Harry or Remus or _Professor White_, James and Lily turned out to be a pretty cute couple. Once Lily had James completely whipped of course. Though James still ran off and did a little mischief making when he could, he was more responsible for his actions…well mostly responsible. He still blamed everything on Snape or another Slytherin when he could. But he was getting better. And Lily actually laughed and made jokes now! Actual _FUNNY_ jokes, Harry was willing to bet that her blood pressure wasn't quite so high as well either. And best of all, since they'd gotten together in January, they were still together now months later at the end of the school year and he knew for a fact the relationship would grow and thrive despite everything that had happened in their pasts. Though he had no doubt they would have their spats, supposedly that kept the relation heated but he still didn't see how, but whatever worked for them…

"Harrrrrrry…." Sirius whined. "Do you want to–"

"No, I will not go prank Slytherins with you."

Sirius let out a sigh, things were so boring now! It was their very last year of school; they were supposed to go out with a bang! They were the Marauders for Merlin's sake, and the year wasn't supposed to end on a flat note, there should be some big elaborate prank just as everyone was leaving school, so they'd never forget James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew.

Now if only Harry would get off his stubborn ass and help.

"But Harry! Only one more day left! One! We've finished our tests and all that's left is the very last day where all seventh years just get to sit around and do nothing until the departing feast! If that isn't a perfect opportunity I don't know what is!"

Harry put down his plate gently, and turned to Sirius only to twitch the hand grasping his fork very suddenly at the look on Sirius' face. Damn him and his stupid blue eyes. He was suddenly very glad that his "date" with Sirius ended up being more of a prank fest than anything else. They were good friends but overall he couldn't really see himself spending the rest of his life with someone like Sirius, because not only was Sirius _old_ in the future, any person he dated with a similar personality would remind him of his godfather and that was exactly the problem. God_father_. They'd be too much like his father figure for comfort. He was pretty open minded, but incest was one thing he did not do.

Still it was fun to prance around Hogsmeade making fun of just about every Slytherin they saw. Malfoy's hair was _still_ slightly a shade of red. That was for Ron mostly, he wondered how Draco would react when he came back and explained that his father had been a red head for a week before getting most of the spell off. He always kept reminding himself that they weren't allies yet, right now Snape and Malfoy were still two-bit scum Death Eaters and it wasn't until after his parents were dead would they change their ways. So he relished this chance while he could prank the hell out of them and not feel bad about it.

"My answer is still no Sirius."

"Fine, you'll see! I can make a super duper prank without anyone's help and you'll all be jealous! Jealous you hear!"

Remus looked up from his book, smiling indulgently, "I'm sure we'll be terribly jealous Sirius, just try your best."

From his side Peter nodded, his mouth full of mashed potatoes making his cheeks bulge.

Sirius mock gagged, "Geese Peter, chew you food."

The boy blushed but swallowed quickly, "Heh, sorry Sirius."

Sirius perked up, "That's alright Pete. Say, how about helping ol' Sirius with a prank for tomorrow eh?"

Peter looked sorrowful, "Sorry Sirius, but I still have to make up that exam I missed."

Sirius nodded in understanding but still grumbled. Today as they were on their way to their Charms exam the Marauders had run into a batch of Slytherins and the end result was Peter in the hospital wing, ironically enough, vomiting slugs. Thus, he missed his exam and was making it up tomorrow. It was cutting it close, but he'd finish in time to have some fun with his friends.

"Damn Slytherins, they ruin everything." Sirius snorted, "I can still do a completely awesome prank on my own though."

Remus didn't even look up from his book this time, "You do that Sirius."

"You all have so little faith in me…"

Harry looked over again at Sirius, his fork still in his mouth. He tried to smile a little but refused to swallow his tart and sacrifice the lasting taste in his mouth, so his smile looked more like a grimace than anything. Well he supposed grimacing at this moment would be appropriate too, considering he was almost afraid of what Sirius would think up for a prank without James or Remus censoring it before hand…

* * *

Later that night, Harry say against his headboard with a thoughtful expression on his face. He'd been wondering for a while now how he and Sirius were supposed to get home. He'd asked his godfather but he had been just as clueless. He'd also asked Dumbledore only to receive a mischievous smile, which in Dumbledore speak, meant that he was up to something that would no doubt be fairly unpleasant for him.

He snorted, of course things would be difficult for him, he was Harry Potter. Difficult was practically his middle name. Pushing the thoughts from his head he flopped down against his sheets and brought his comforter over his head. He was sure the solution would come up eventually.

* * *

The following day after that was surprisingly uneventful for a last day of school. They'd woken up late for breakfast, and as a result spent the morning down in the kitchen with the house elves, who were very pleased to see the Marauders which led to Lily's suspicions being peaked and a world of hurt for James for "abusing the services of the house elves to his own benefit when they had a whole school to look after." James therefore kept his mouth shut about the fact that he'd known about the kitchens since first year, instead of just figuring it out his seventh year as he'd told Lily. The man was not without some basic survival instincts.

Harry spent a brief time with the younger Sirius, in which they skipped around the dungeons taunting Slytherins for the last time; Harry even had a scarf for a memento. He just hoped that Snape wouldn't realize whose scarf it actually was…

Then for the rest of the afternoon he went over a final charms lesson with Lily, he was sort of pleased and pissed off at the same time when she levitated him in loops around the great lake. Pleased that she had taken to the charms so well and pissed that she'd tried her first real human trial on him. He could have blown up or something!

It finally came down to the feast, and Harry was feeling a little twitchy. Looking all around the hall he didn't fail to notice that the younger of the two Blacks was no where to be seen. He suspected that Sirius was up to that great big prank of his. He looked towards James, who looked desperately like he wanted to join him but Lily kept a tight grip on his hand, keeping him from getting into mischief. And every time he'd attempt to make an excuse she would squeeze his hand viciously and say something like. "You wouldn't want to leave me here all _alone_ would you _honey_?" And James would look thoroughly cowed and settle down again to listen into his girlfriend chatter with her fellow female friends, lest Lily ask him a question about the conversation and he be unprepared. There would be hell to pay if it came to that. Harry almost felt sorry for him.

Almost. If it wasn't so damn funny to watch.

On his other side Remus had lifted himself from his books and was making ample chatter with Peter, who would load his plate with mashed potatoes every few minutes. Over this year Harry had come to realize that Peter had some strange obsession with potatoes of any kind. It was strange, but could be put to good use should he ever feel the urge to poison the little rat in the future. He could be the first person ever to attempt to break _into_ Azkaban in order to do so, but then again, he didn't want that type of publicity. People would question his already uncertain sanity. No, he did not want to read another article about himself ever again if he could help it.

This left Harry rather alone as he grabbed another piece of treacle tart only to pause for a moment and shift his hand to the right to grab a piece of cheesecake covered with strawberries instead. Harry frowned; he was never _not_ in the mood for treacle tart. To suddenly shift to cheesecake was rather odd…and it was cheesecake! Not nearly as sweet as treacle tart and it was well…made with cream cheese, not his favorite spread by far. In fact, he rather disliked cream cheese and he knew for a fact the house elves made a top layer of sour cream with their cheese cakes and he didn't like that either. He frowned, something must be wrong.

He was broken from his thoughts when Sirius burst through the doors with a triumphant grin on his face. With little to no grace he slumped down next to Harry, encircling his arm around his smaller friend.

"So my fine feathered friend, how are you on this fine night?"

Harry looked down at his plate of cheesecake, with strawberries, then back to Sirius and said in a flat voice, "I'm eating cheesecake."

Sirius looked at the cheesecake, then up at Harry then to Harry's discarded piece of treacle tart. He reached a hand up to his forehead.

"Are you feeling ill? Have you experienced any dizzy spells of any sort? Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?!"

Harry waved away Sirius' hand with little to no concern, "I'm feeling great I swear, it's just…I guess I'm having an off day."

Sirius frowned, "Well, I know for a fact you never eat cheesecake, and there you are, just shoveling it into your mouth!"

Harry looked down at his already half eaten cheesecake; he hadn't realized that he'd started to eat it. He poked his dessert with a fork once more before placing the little plate back onto the wooden table. Now that he realized he'd taken a bite he thought he felt slightly nauseated. Pushing awake the cheesecake he picked up a piece of treacle tart again and wolfed it down to get the taste of cheese out of his mouth.

Sirius raised a brow, "It really tastes that bad to you?"

Harry simply nodded.

Sirius shrugged a waved a hand, as if to say "whatever" before he remembered what he came over to tell Harry.

"Harry, Harry! Get a load of this; I have the most _awesome_ prank planned!"

"Is that so?"

Sirius nodded furiously, "Yeah, just you wait!" He looked extremely smug, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry raised an eye brow, "Uh huh, and what is this oh so superior prank of yours?"

The other boy only smirked, "You'll have to wait like everyone else! But trust me, its going to be bloody fantastic!"

Harry gave Sirius one last look before said boy turned away from him to talk to James and save him from his girlfriend. He was mildly concerned about this prank but without either Remus or James in on it, the preparation was probably sub par so he wasn't worried really.

From there on the feast went as planned with Albus presenting the Quidditch, to Gryffindor, and the house cup, to Ravenclaw. He made his little speech about how he would miss the graduating class and how he hoped to see everyone next year for another fun year of learning, all that jazz. About half way through this Harry looked at Sirius, who was wiggling with energy in his seat. Harry smiled a little; his "super awesome prank" must be coming up soon.

"-and without further ado I wish to sing the school song one last time…"

But before Albus could continue a sudden bang rang throughout the hall as the great double doors opened and boomed against the stone walls. From the doors swarms of black cloaks poured forth and spread throughout the hall, leaving one last tall cloaked stranger to step forward. Harry instantly knew who it was; after all, no one else was so supremely smug and arrogant all the time. Plus, his scar burned like hell.

"What? No invitation Albus? I'm hurt." Voldemort held a hand over his heart dramatically, his hood falling off in the process. This revealed the still somewhat handsome, though disfigured, face of Voldemort. All Harry could think was that he was grateful that he still had a nose…

Albus stepped around the head table gracefully, "But then again, you never waited for an invitation, did you Thomas?"

Voldemort scowled, twisting his face even more. "Very true…" He made a motion with his wrist and the Death Eaters scattered about the tables, holding wands to the students.

"Now, I assure you, no one shall be harmed as long as you follow my simple requests." Voldemort stalked forward, holding his wand steady on Dumbledore who had yet to pull out his own. "The book, the one used to send the school letters, hand it over."

Dumbledore pushed his glasses up, "And what use do you have for it?"

"It will simplify my plans greatly, nip things in the bud as they say. Kill the mudbloods before they can even learn to defend themselves, and if a few muggles die in the process, well, sacrifices must be made…"

"I'll never hand the book over to you."

Voldemort looked on with lidded eyes, "A shame I predicted this. I'll have to fetch it myself. But in the meantime I'll rid you of some garbage you have laying around. You'll thank me for this later." With a dramatic whirl of his cloak Voldemort left the hall, a trio of Death Eaters at his heels.

The remaining Death Eaters narrowed in on the students, grabbing a few of them, muggleborns, from their seats and bringing them to the center of the room. A few seats down from Harry, Lily was pulled from her seat and out of James' arms, whom was currently being held back by several Death Eaters.

Harry watched on as Lily was pushed to her knees with the others, her green eyes widening with fear, and he shifted silently in his seat, moving his legs into an easier position. As the Gryffindor table was one of the tables that made up the center aisle of the hall, he was right next to the Death Eater holding his wand on the gathered muggleborns.

From his eat Harry could see Dumbledore fighting off a group of Death Eaters, he could see his godfather and the other teachers locked in their own respective battles, he could see the muggleborns crying and sobbing, the Slytherins gloating faces, and he could see the Death Eater in front of Lily raising his wand, his lips moving.

"Avada-"

Harry moved quickly, slamming one foot down against the stone floor. Through his foot he sent a wave of magic through the room, setting everyone off balance and the Death Eater attempting to kill his mother to the floor. He flipped from his seat, landing on said Death Eater's chest and relieved the man of this wand, snapping in. He stepped backward harshly on the man's torso, hitting him forcefully in the groin. He turned to Sirius, ignoring the gasping Death Eater beneath his feet.

"Damn Sirius! Your prank sucks!"

This snapped said Gryffindor out of his trance and the boy shot off a stunner at the closest black cloak, causing it to crumple to the ground.

"I assure you, my prank was a _hundred_ times better than this!"

Standing before Lily he made a motion with his wand and mouthed a few words. This instantly snapped the girl from her spell and she pulled her wand from its holster and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" Repeatedly at any Death Eater in sight, causing them to go flying into the air, and drop their wands in confusion.

Harry himself ran to the nearest Death Eater, and applied his magic through the man's wand arm, causing it to fall limp. With another hit the man was down. He may not have as much magic as Dumbledore or Tom, although he still had a great amount, he could manipulate his magic as easily as he could breath and his knowledge of magical release points was extremely useful in close combat. Wizards hardly ever dueled close quarters, preferring to shoot spells off from a distance. It was a good advantage.

"Harry!"

He looked up to see his godfather barreling through Death Eaters to get to him, shooting off curses as quickly as he could. Before he knew it he was fighting back to back with his godfather, the pair of them getting steadily closer to the open doors.

All at once the room lit up with red and gold sparkles, fireworks going off in every direction. In the confusion Harry grabbed the older Sirius' arm and dragged him through the doors. "Where do they keep the register book?"

Sirius shot off another stunner, "In the Headmaster's office."

Harry nodded and ran through the doors, both Sirius yelled after him, the elder following after while the younger was left behind to fight with the rest of the students.

Harry turned around once and yelled back to the younger Sirius, "Don't worry I'll be fine!" And then went back to running. The two ran the entire distance to the office to find Voldemort and his three Death Eaters breaking into the heavily warded cabinet that held the register book.

Not waiting to banter with the dark lord, Harry ran past the shocked Death Eaters and sealed off a release point near Voldemort's wand arm but it only slightly limited his use of magic. People with enough power like Voldemort and Dumbledore took several hits to cut off their flow of magic.

With a yell Voldemort turned around and fired a red curse in his direction, which he ducked skillfully.

"You think you can face me boy?"

Harry didn't bother answering; talking with Voldemort only egged him on. Instead he chose to throw one of Albus' silver instruments at the dark lord's head, leaving a bleeding gash behind.

Voldemort held a hand to his bleeding head, and then brought it down to eye level. He paused only momentarily before throwing off more curses. This went on for quite some time before Sirius and Harry were side by side in the headmaster's office, the three Death Eaters slumped to the floor. It made little difference what Harry did, this Voldemort still had his horcruxes and even once he hit him several times he didn't fall because without all of his soul he wasn't completely human, and his flow was minutely different than a normal mortals. When Voldemort had died in the future, he had been completely horcrux free and could die as easily as any other man.

Beside him Sirius suddenly slumped to the floor, hit with a curse. Harry knelt next to him, keeping his head from hitting the stone floor and cracking.

"I've heard good things about you boy, your skills could be useful to me. Agree to join me and maybe I'll spare that godfather of yours."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "I run with a far prettier crowd, thank you! You'd ruin my reputation."

Voldemort sneered, "So be it boy…"

Harry didn't waver and set himself protectively in front of Sirius. From the corner of his eyes he could see Albus and Minerva, followed by a few students and teachers, James among them.

Voldemort started to speak and Harry could see Albus wink at him and he understood. Looking at the floor he could see Runes appearing, the symbol of an hour glass among the many signs. In the corner of the rooms were his things along with Sirius'.

From there on all he could see was a bright green light.

* * *

"No!" James lurched forward, only to be held back by Dumbledore. This couldn't be the end! Harry, Merlin it seemed like only yesterday when he knew, knew that Harry was his son. And now he was gone. Gone just like that, one minute he was there and the next he just… wasn't. And then the ceiling collapsed, and Voldemort was gone too. Only he wasn't gone like Harry…Like Sirius.

From then on it seemed like he was missing a small piece of himself. He tried to think of all the things Harry liked, what was his favorite color? What music did he listen to? Harry said he had two good friends back in the future, what were their names? Who was his first kiss? He had so many questions. James held hand to his wet cheek, the other hand holding onto a sobbing Lily, now he'd never really know… Was his son destined to die even before he was born? He never hated Divination more, because Fate was cruel to take his son away from him even before he was born.

It was a day after the attack, only two casualties. Harry Lionheart and Professor White. The students were dressed in black and the banners, once a shining blue and bronze, where equally morbid.

James and Remus now stood in front of the Headmaster, eyes twinkling.

James finally snapped, "How can you be so damned happy when my son is dead!" Remus made a small motion to shush James but he was just as angry.

Dumbledore smiled, "He's not as dead as you think Mr. Potter, life isn't done with him yet."

James brightened, "You mean…him and Sirius aren't…?"

"No, but how else can you explain the sudden absence of two people, they couldn't just leave, everyone who came in contact with Harry knew him well enough to realize he isn't the type to run. Death, even a false one, was the only sure option. I assure you, he and Sirius are safely back in 1997."

Remus smiled, "Thank you for telling us this Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled, drawing his wand from his robes. "You're very welcome, but I assume you both know the consequences of knowing the future? You'll both remember Harry, but just as a friend, not a son or surrogate nephew." And before the two could react, Dumbledore's spell was upon them.

Harry winced as he landed abruptly on the floor of the Headmaster's office, Sirius' fallen weight pushing the breath from his chest.

"The landing could use some work Albus."

Albus smiled, "I'll make sure to fix that next time around."

Harry scowled, "No, no next time! Time travel is not my idea of a vacation." He pushed Sirius off his lap and to the floor gently. "My next vacation will be someplace tropical thank you very much." He stood up and opened his trunk that lied under the office window.

Albus looked confused as Harry riffled through his things, finally pulling away victoriously with a green and gray scarf. Albus looked on curiously.

"Wherever are you going my boy?"

Harry wrapped the scarf around his neck, smirking. "To show off my new scarf." He couldn't wait to see Snape's face… With a turn he left the office.

Albus looked after the boy thoughtfully. And after assuring himself that Sirius was indeed alright and still asleep, he too stepped towards Harry's trunk and stood up moments later, a large jar of multi-colored lemon drops in his hands. They didn't make these anymore and he found the odd constantly changing colors delightful as well as tasty.

Albus only meant to send Harry on a vacation to see family… the fact that he gained from this was only a well intended side effect.

Opening the jar carefully he held a shining red lemon drop that was changing to orange slowly but surely. Before he could taste the delicious sweet he heard a yell go through the castle.

"_POTTER!!" _

Albus ignored the following yells and crashes and sucked the sweet happily. Vacations were nice but the castle was too quiet without Harry.

Home sweet home.

_END_

* * *

LBH:…Not how I'd really like it but I couldn't quite get into the funk of this story after waiting so long to write it. I'm sorry this took so long but I was gone for sometime without my computer to visit family (I got heat stroke!). To top it all off, when I got home, my computer had this annoying virus that completely destroyed everything. I'm only grateful that I had everything backed up.

Well, thank you all for reading and come back soon for my next fic! (I have this novel idea that I'll finish writing the story _before_ I start posting chapters, it'll be great! And regularly updated!)

R/R


End file.
